


Kiss Me Through the Windows

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Their new next-door neighbors are welcomed nicely into their neighborhood, especially by Kyungsoo who starts developing this crush on the man of the house...who's pretty much married with a kid..Or is he?





	Kiss Me Through the Windows

"Mom, can I please just drop my stuff?" 

Kyungsoo huffs out, walking up the final step of the stairs, and enters his room as his mother yells for him to go and help their new neighbors. It's not like he's having a test in a week, and it's not like he's not that social in the first place, but he really wants to crash for the day, since his classes are killing him. 

But his own mother doesn't care, and repeats that they have to show hospitality first, since the neighbors are moving in to the house next to theirs. So he drops his things, going down again with a groan falling from his lips, and moves to the front door without her yells.

Like usual, there's a couple of movers carrying heavy stuff and furniture from the massive truck up to the steps reaching the front door. He stops just for awhile to see who are the members of the family that aren't wearing overalls with the moving company's name on it, and when he sees a tall, broad-shoulders dude with warm brown hair, he moves to greet him.

"Hello, my name is Do Kyungsoo and I'm—" But when the person turns to look at him, his tongue swells like cotton. 

"Oh, hello, I'm Kim Jongin. We're just moving in." 

Kyungsoo nods dumbly because wow. First of all.. wow. Second of all, this man must be the most gorgeous human being he's ever seen. He's tall—taller than him—with broad shoulders and lean body. His shirt is tight and showing a lot through the flimsy material that hugs his torso nicely, and Kyungsoo doesn't dare to look up from the visible pecs standing proud from underneath. 

"... Kyungsoo, was it?"

His eyes snap up to meet the man's eyes, and Kyungsoo feels like drowning. "Ah! Yes, Do Kyungsoo!" He reaches out to grab the stranger's hand, but bumps into his stomach on accident, and if the Earth doesn't swallow up people, it must start!

"Sorry!" He baffles when Jongin laughs adorably, his eyes turning to crescents, losing into his laugh lines. His cheeks fill up when he smiles, and Kyungsoo can't stop his own smile blossoming too. 

"Nice to meet you." Jongin stretches his hand properly for a human being, and when their skin touches, Kyungsoo feels the burn behind his cheeks.

"You too." 

Just as he repeats to himself to smile friendly and not like he's just fallen in love, somebody appears at Jongin's side, smiling up to him. 

"Honey, who's this?" Kyungsoo tears eyes from Jongin's plump, pink, inviting lips, and gets the shock of his life when a petite woman latches her manicured nails onto the arm of the man of his dreams.

"Ah, this is Kyungsoo." Jongin turns to look at him. ".. Our new neighbor, I suppose?"

Kyungsoo looks back to Jongin—to his perfectly chiseled cheek-bones, to his warm eyes and oh, so pink lips—and nods dumbly.

"Next-door actually." He repeats just to clarify, and experiences when the woman laughs with Jongin, telling her name to introduce as well. 

But Kyungsoo doesn't care, curses his mother internally, and then apologizes for such thoughts when it comes to his mom, and bows patiently. 

"It was nice meeting you." He dashes into his own house before Jongin could get a chance to call after him. 

It's not a surprise when his mother comes out from the kitchen, asking about their new neighbors. "So, have you helped them? How do they seem?"

"You really like to ruin my life, mother." 

 

***

 

"You must be one of the top singers in your school!"

"Dad!" Kyungsoo groans, picking at the spinach in his plate as his father booms from the other side of the table.

"What 'dad'?" He sounds offended. But knowing his father, it takes a lot more to disturb the man. "I know that my son is talented and that the school doesn't even give him enough credit."

"I'm going to sleep."

He prepares to leave, but his mother's quick to stop him and just points to the unfinished vegetables still on his plate. Kyungsoo begrudgingly sits down, picking at the lettuce.

"Oh, dear, we have new neighbors next door."

Kyungsoo groans again, really hoping that they just drop it, but his father mercilessly asks about their whereabouts. 

"They're a young couple—" And Kyungsoo really doesn't want to hear it. "And they have a son, actually. Like our Kyungsoo here." He rolls his eyes.

How to be friends with the kid, whose father he has the hots for?!

"Oh, you two can be friends." His father exclaims loudly like it's the best idea ever, and Kyungsoo groans again. Because he doesn't want to be friends with Jongin's kid, no matter how young the child is. Which is what he probably is, since Jongin doesn't seem that old himself. Plus his wife seemed young as well, so he doubts they had their kid that early into their relationship.

"Yes, I heard they were similar age actually—" His mother confirms it too, but Kyungsoo doesn't want to barf this dinner before it reached his stomach, so he stands up, saying how he's full anyway.

 

***

 

He goes back to room still sick to his stomach, because of their new neighbors. It's early to think about it, but Jongin's like a fine piece of candy that obviously could be his father. 

It's late to realize that he has a daddy kink, because his dinner is coming right back up. Plus, he knows that his best friend Jongdae would have a field trip if he ever found out. 

Kyungsoo drops his homework down after two thousand times of sighing and trying to think about something else but their new neighbors, and moves to plop down on the bed, grabbing his phone from a nightstand.

His drapes are opened, so it's by default that he looks up when something flashy catches his eyes. Straightening up, Kyungsoo lowers the music down in his headphones, jerking back a bit when he realizes that right across from his room is their master bedroom.

The master bedroom of his new hot neighbor. 

The light is on, so he figures someone's in the room, even though he doesn't see anybody but big king-sized bed in the middle, sides of duvet tucked neatly in the hardwood bedframe, and a couple of boxes sprawled around the empty space around it.

The door to the right opens up, and hold and behold, his new hot neighbor walks out from a bathroom, it seems. 

Jongin walks around the room, unpacking two boxes onto the shelves nailed at the wall next to the big bed, and walks back to the bathroom to drop some toiletries. 

Kyungsoo sees it all because their houses are closer than he ever realized, since the previous owners of the house moved out even before his family moved into their own, smaller by a couple of rooms house.

Jongin doesn't look up when he comes back into the room, and mindlessly walks up and down, cleaning out the rest of the stuff. Maybe he doesn't look up to meet Kyungsoo's unblinking, unmoving figure because his light is turned off, only leaving the desk lamp in the corner of the room on, where Jongin doesn't even get to see. 

Kyungsoo curses both his smaller windows, and Jongin's much bigger, taking-almost-from-wall-to-wall window. 

He moves out of instinct closer to the wall separating them, moving to sit on the chair pushed against the traitor window, and shamelessly continues to stare.

If his ever supportive father could see him now, he wouldn't be so pleased with his son after all. 

But Jongin's so hot.

Like melted butter left out on the Sun, or their old stove that'd had wiring problems before they decided to throw it out.

And besides, Kyungsoo can't stop staring even if he wanted to. 

Jongin moves along the room in the white button-down shirt he'd had on today when they met, and every once and awhile pushes his hair out of the eyes, the smooth strands staying behind his forehead for a couple of moments, before they slide down to mess with his eyes again. 

Kyungsoo licks his lips when Jongin plops down on the bed after clearing the last box, because his legs stretch miles when he crosses them over ankles. 

He's long, sharp lines and toned sides. 

Jongin unbuttons two top buttons, pushing his shirt out of the way, exposing unblemished neck and protruding collar bones that Kyungsoo sees clearly even from this distance. 

His breath hitches when Jongin moves a notepad from under the pillow, grabbing the pan from the nightstand as well. He starts writing something, moving the pen along the paper smoothly, before he turns the page, moving down.

People nowadays use laptops and portable tablets, so this comes a mild shock to Kyungsoo, because his own MacBook is mocking him from the bed five feet behind.

But Jongin plops down more onto the neatly tucked duvet, writing down still, as he turns his head for a moment to the window outside. Kyungsoo ducks down momentarily, feeling his heart thumping in his chest from being almost caught. 

After he deems that two minutes have passed, Kyungsoo peeks over the edge of his own window glass, watching to see whether he was caught after all.

But when he takes a look around the room, the space is vacant of everyone and Jongin. Something settles in his chest, and Kyungsoo leans on the ledge instead, pouting to the ground.

But then, something catches his eye from the corner, and when he turns around, Jongin walks back inside the bedroom, stepping outside the bathroom.

Maybe he's happy to see his new neighbor again, maybe he's happy he wasn't caught, but Kyungsoo doesn't think about that when his eyes stop to stare for awhile.

Jongin's half naked, wearing nothing but a towel swiftly tucked around his waist, riding low and exposing almost all of his navel.

Kyungsoo's fucked.

He watches as the male walks around the room, gathering some of the stuff that linger on the desk in the corner, or the chair standing beside it, and watches when Jongin opens the closet and bends down to reach for something.

Kyungsoo feels like the most disgusting pervert there is, but his hand nervously claws at his side, pulling at his shirt to rise up along his ribs, feeling the cold air hitting his warm skin. It only adds up to fuel his desire. 

Jongin drops the clothes down on the bed, and Kyungsoo realizes it's not a night wear, when he picks the shirt from the hanger and drops it over his shoulders instead. 

It's like watching some sensual, soft-core porn, because Kyungsoo can't keep his eyes away from the sight; doesn't breathe when Jongin starts buttoning the black, slick shirt at the bottom, going upwards with deft and colossal fingers. Oh, how he wants those fingers to wrap around his neck and cho—

Before Jongin could slip the last button done, his head jerks to the side where the entrance door are closed, and calls for someone to come in. Kyungsoo doesn't hear him, because they're still far apart, and judges that someone is at the door when a pretty woman walks in through the frame, smiling upon seeing Jongin.

Oh, yeah.. his wife.

Kyungsoo watches Jongin smiling when she enters, saying something and then pointing to his shirt, when she steps in his personal space and flattens the wrinkles down. 

Jongin's still wearing the towel as a skirt, and Kyungsoo feels like he's witnessing something oddly personal and loving as they talk in the middle of the room. 

Jongin laughs, his wife winks and Kyungsoo dies a bit.

He sighs, and moves back to his bed begrudgingly to bury himself under the covers, hoping to choke to death. 

Wallowing in self-pity, Kyungsoo misses the couple looking at the windows outside, talking about their cute new next-door neighbor. 

 

***

 

"Soo, take out the trash!" 

Kyungsoo hears his mother yelling even through the headphones around his head, and through the distance two story-house offers, and stands up on an autopilot. 

Jumping two steps at the time, he walks inside the kitchen, not minding his steps.

That until he crashes on some smaller, but tougher body on his way.

"Oh, honey. Watch where you're going,"

Kyungsoo's eyes shot up at the unfamiliar gentle voice, and when he looks her right in the eyes, he can't be anything but surprised. 

"Woman— I mean, Miss... Mrs.—" He shuffles on his feet to back away from her, but her warm hand stops him.

"Call me Choonhee, dear." She even smiles like a kind, loving mother. "Kyungsoo, is it?"

He nods just in time for his mother to walk in, huffing her hair out of her eyes. "Kyungsoo, next time I call you to take out the trash, don't make me run after the trash truck with two heavy bags in my hands—" She stops to see their new neighbor standing close to Kyungsoo, suddenly realizing she cut them in the middle of their talk.

"Oh, you've met my son, I see." Kyungsoo's mom smiles the warmest, but he's not appreciating that now, as Jongin's wife laughs too, nodding affirmatively.

"Yes, he's such a polite boy."

And Kyungsoo flounders at that, because why would she know what he's like. It's not like they've talked, or even introduced themselves properly. But he keeps quiet, as his mother starts talking about the local market, adding in some quirks about their neighborhood as well. 

"You should see the flower market in the spring. It's so lovely and colorful. We should visit it someday." 

And Kyungsoo stops to listen, moving around the kitchen with nothing to do. He stays at the back, lingering in the atmosphere some more, wanting to hear what they're talking about. 

He stops to think that it's useless, and that he's only making a fool out of himself, but then stops when his ears listen to it.

"And my husband was against the move. But I think it's a good neighborhood for our son."

Kyungsoo stops by the sink, washing the orange longer than necessary (even though it's not necessary), and listens as the women talk about their kids.

His mother talks about Kyungsoo and his grades that are exceptional, and his voice that's outstanding. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the compliment, but smiles fondly because he knows it's coming from a place of love. 

And their neighbor talks about her own son, how he's always been interested in mechanics and systems overall. Kyungsoo thinks that she's not that interested or familiar with subject of her son's interest, and thinks about Jongin helping their son with his homework or general interests. 

His heart swells at the image.

"But he's always been bright little kid." 

He was right, Kyungsoo thinks, because they're a young couple after all, with a young son that Jongin must love so much. He seems the type to be a caring parent. 

"You should meet him, Kyungsoo." He turns around quickly when she says it, and stops to stare at her fond smile. "He's already smitten with you," There's something lingering underneath the statement, but it goes over Kyungsoo's head as he nods, confused.

He's sure he hasn't met the kid yet, and the boy's already smitten? It must mean that he's one of those kids that are impressed with whatever hyung they have in their lives, so he shrugs, clearly not amused. 

Great, he's gonna have a pestering kid on his back, that's gonna be into action figures and old clocks, or something boring of sort.

"He's not into action figures, but he's quite fond of old clocks, though."

Kyungsoo whips his head around to see the words leaving the woman's lips, and he realizes he's said it out loud when his mother scowls and sends one of those 'we'll talk later' looks. He gulps.

"I'll be in my room," He barely manages to mutter, dropping the washed orange into the sink, ignoring his mother's eyes. 

Half way up the stairs, he hears the woman yelling after him. "Stop by sometimes, Kyungsoo."

 

***

 

Like hell he would.

Kyungsoo rethinks his life-choices while he stops at the front door of the house next-door, and wishes to curse his mother. Contemplating whether to leave the package his mother has sent their new neighbors as the official welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift, and bolt, when the door in front creaks open.

"Kyungsoo?"

He stops to stare at the perfect specimen of a human being standing in front of him, and baffles for words.

"Mom.. uhm, my mom— sent this!" His hand jolts up to hold the gift-bag pushed right into Jongin's chest, as he handles the fruit-cake with the other, afraid of losing it to the clumsy, clammy hands after all.

"Oh, thank you!" Jongin takes the bag from his hand, stepping aside a bit. "Say thanks to your mother as well." When they stand a couple of feet apart, Jongin raises one eyebrow, smiling afterwards. "Well, come in! I can't let you go back without anything to drink at least."

And Kyungsoo should really curse his own goddamn luck when he nods, and steps inside. 

He's never seen the house from inside, since there wasn't anyone living here ever since they moved in next-door, but he's got to say that the Kims are really making a difference with the space. 

Kim Jongin and Kim Choonhee. Kyungsoo learned their last name from his mother, again. 

"Have a seat," Jongin gestures to the empty, but spacious living room, pointing to the set of couches and recliners, having taken the cake to the kitchen attached to the space. 

Kyungsoo sits down awkwardly on one of the couches, linking his hands in his lap, too afraid to let out how nervous he's being. Jongin comes back with a tray full of sweets and some salty crackers, asking what would he like to drink.

Opting for simple water, Jongin smiles his dazzling smile, and moves back to the kitchen to pitch it. 

When he comes back, there's a napkin for Kyungsoo to take if he wants to eat something, as well a coaster that gets put on the glass table in front of him, where his glass of water is placed on next. 

And Kyungsoo should really throw himself a pity-party, because Jongin's such a dad, it hurts.

"So..." Jongin sits on the other cushion of the couch, taking a bit of the crackers when he's at it already.

It's awkward in the first couple of moments, before Jongin swallows down, turning back to face him. "Thanks again. The cake must be tasty."

Kyungsoo takes the glass to wet his parched throat, nodding to his words. "It is. I shouldn't know, though."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because my mom didn't save any for us. She's made only one for you and your family." He feels weird saying his family, because that means that he knows about Jongin's wife and his son, and he's still lusting after the man. The nerve.

And he doesn't even know how old the other male is.

Jongin laughs softly, kicking his legs out as he claps like a seal. It's adorable. 

"She didn't have to, really. I mean, I can bake too, but I'm sure hers is better."

And Kyungsoo really shouldn't have to endure this all, because of his frail self, and a weak heart that has a kink for... for all of Jongin, really.

His smile is sad when he says, "I'll let her know it." Placing the glass back onto the coaster, he stands up, ready to leave. 

Until Jongin follows through, grabbing at his arm unconsciously. "You still haven't had anything to eat. I wanted to share the cake with you."

And he's so cute begging, looking down with the most adorable puppy-dog eyes Kyungsoo's ever witnessed. 

He has a son, Kyungsoo. And a wife, goddammit!

"Save it for your family, Mr. Kim. I'm sure your son would enjoy it!" And he isn't supposed to smile sadly, but he is, and it's like a pity-party all over.

As he walks to the foyer to grab his shoes, Jongin follows him too, scratching at his head.

"But my son isn't allowed to eat sweets."

Kyungsoo looks up to meet his eyes, distraught that they wouldn't give candies to their own son, and steps aside. Maybe Jongin isn't that perfect after all.

"Anyways, thank you again!" Jongin turns 180, smiling widely. "Glad to have you anytime you'd like."

But Kyungsoo, too soft to say no, only nods, opening the front door to leave.

"And please, call me Jongin!"

 

***

 

It's been two months.

"Already?" Jongdae plops two cookies into his mouth, snatching the controller from Kyungsoo's hands. "Man, and you still haven't jacked off to him?"

Kyungsoo snatches the pillow from behind his legs, throwing it in his best friend's face. "He has a wife, Dae!"

"So? You have a cock.." Jongdae shrugs, pressing play on the Super Mario that he's managed to steal from his older brother. Luhan's gonna flip out if he finds out that some of his porn collection is missing too. 

"That doesn't mean I have to rub it on every human being possible." Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, and Jongdae shrugs again, blushing cutely. 

"Minseok liked it."

"Yeah, he almost popped a vein and filed a lawsuit at the same time." Kyungsoo says, reaching for a forgotten bag of chips laying on the side of his bed. 

Jongdae snatches a handful from his grab, and speaks with crumbs falling all over the duvet. "Yeah, and then he liked it, and that's why we're celebrating four months in a week."

"I still can't believe it." 

While Jongdae reasons how they're both perverts and how Minseok loves him for it, Kyungsoo looks up and over to the house next-door. It's something he's gotten familiar with over these couple of months, always hoping to catch a glimpse of his new neighbor.

He has to admit - he's also a pervert, but that's not something he's willing to admit to his best friend too. 

Suddenly, he stops eating chips, and pushes Jongdae when something across the street catches his eye. 

"Oh," Jongdae stands up from the bed too, coming closer to the window as well. "Is that him?"

Kyungsoo hums under his breath, not tearing his eyes off the next-door window, and Jongin who plops down on the end of the bed really quick, kicking off his shoes as he stands up again, reaching the hem of his sweater to pull it off.

"Look away," Jongdae cracks as Kyungsoo watches enticed as Jongin pulls the garment off his slender body, throwing it in the corner of the room where one of his chairs stands.

But he's not listening as Jongdae says how he's already drooling, keeping an eye on the daddy-material as Jongin changes into some cotton sweats in the middle of the room, swaying his hips as he pulls the pants on.

"Oh, he's singing now," 

Kyungsoo can almost hear the melody judging by Jongin's moves, and he touches the glass in front, wanting to move closer. 

Jongin snaps the elastic of sweats on his hips, shaking his butt even when he walks back to the bathroom, ducking away only for a moment. He comes back outside, reaching for a loose shirt that was thrown earlier on the edge of the bed, and pulls it over his head.

When he emerges again, he's nestling the most adorable bedhead that makes Kyunsoo's weak in the knees from where he's standing, and the poor high-schooler has to drop his forehead down on the glass, fogging it up with his warm breath. 

"Aaaaaand he's a goner," Jongdae pats him on the shoulder, leaving him to be at the window as he shuffles back to the bed, not bothering with pings of his phone as he texts his boyfriend happily.

Later into the night, Kyungsoo comes back to an empty room after saying goodbye to Jongdae, and plops down on the unmade bed after seeing that the next-door bedroom is left in the dark. 

He sighs for the twentieth time ever since he's seen Jongin changing into some lighter clothes, and he pulls out his laptop to maybe watch a movie. 

It's been too long ever since he's been doing anything else but lusting over his hot new neighbor—he's not that new, as he is old(er), Kyungsoo's brain offers—and he needs to get back to his usual schedule real quick. 

Just as he scrolls through the safe side of the website where he usually watches movies, his brain moves the cursor to the side to an option that he hasn't been using as much. 

'Gay porn' it reads, and Kyungsoo swallows down as he glances at the door. His parents are probably sleeping by now, and there's no one to bother him with anything. His homework is done, and he's been sexually deprived ever since the Kims moved in next-door. 

There's no harm in indulging in your fantasies and needs every once and awhile, Kyungsoo thinks again, weighing his options from dying from an unkempt arousal to going to sleep, before he realizes that he might deal with his desire for much older male next-door better if he deals with this problem now. 

So taking a big gulp of breath, Kyungsoo presses on the option, opening a new tab incognito and lays back on the pillows. There's a lot of videos to chose from, and he so confused. 

The last time he'd watched a porn, it was Jongdae's idea to pick some random movie and see their reaction to it. Let's just say that Jongdae's foolproof plan of testing their limits left Kyungsoo with a raging boner, that he was too ashamed to take care of.

There's this section on the site that offer Older vs. younger videos, and he shamelessly clicks on it before chickening out. Even more videos surprise him, so he scrolls three or so pages, trying to find something interesting. 

Honestly, he's trying to find brown wind-blown hair and long arms in all those screencaps of videos, before he's got to satisfy his needs with a somehow appropriate look-alike of their next-door neighbor.

Kicking off his pants and boxers, Kyungsoo places the laptop onto the side of the bed, lowering the screen enough to see it without the black hue, and lays back as the scene starts.

There's this high-school kid that sits down in a classroom of sort, writing down his name all over the page. Kyungsoo snickers at the offensive school uniform that shouldn't have so short shorts, and holes in the top. 

His eyes scan the room some more, before there's a loud bang at the side of the screen, scaring him out of his skin too. The student looks up to find his teacher walking inside with a nasty scowl on his face, as he sits down in front of him, seizing him up.

"I've heard about your little accident," The teacher on the screen says, and Kyungsoo's blood boils with the gruff voice that speaks.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kim."

His eyes fall out of his head when he hears it for the first time, turning around the room to see if anyone's watching. Kyungsoo continues to watch the scene enrolling, cursing them for taking so long, as the screen-teacher takes his time in scolding the screen-student.

"And I thought I taught you well. Then you go and ruin your reputation. My reputation, too!" By now, Kyungsoo watches how the student's face falls at the reprimanding voice, and he flinches when the teacher bangs the desk in front with his palm. "How would you ever repay me?"

Okay, the dialog isn't that great, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but he keeps listening and watching, occasionally squeezing his thighs close for any start-up friction on his half-hard member. The cold air is enough to drive him pulsating a bit, curse his teenage hormones.

"I can always work harder—" Another slap on the desk. "... or you know.." Now, it's starting.

Kyungsoo moves his hand down to his navel, massaging into the skin when the student stands up, pushing his teacher to lean on the desk instead. 

In the next moment, he's at his knees, already unbuckling the elder's pants and pushing them down along with his boxers. Kyungsoo grabs at the head of his cock, hissing at the coldness of his hand on the sensitive skin and watches without blinking.

The student doesn't seem to have a problem with fitting a fairly above-average cock into his mouth, as he jerks him off in the same rhythm as his lips stretch over.

Kyungsoo exhales softly when he moves his hand down and to the base, squeezing around as he hardens to the fullest.

The teacher doesn't have a problem with his student sucking him off, since he cards his long fingers in his hair, pulling him up and down, exhaling softly in different periods. 

He feels the throb in his hand as he moves it over the shaft, smearing the pre-cum along the length, feeling the twitch in his legs when the teacher pulls him off, throwing the student on the desk face front. 

The elder comes behind him, pushing his pants down to see that he's not wearing any underwear, smirking when the student moans out loud. 

It's all acting, but Kyungsoo jerks himself faster, totally immersed in it, when the teacher stops to lick a long and wet stripe all over the student's crack.

"Uhmm, Mr. Kim!"

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo watches as the teacher eases his hard dick into the other's unprepared hole, hissing at how tight he is, moving his hand faster and faster.

He spits in his palm, dragging the fist over the red head of his cock, feeling the pre-cum glistening at the tip. The teacher smacks the jiggling cheek in front, just in time for student to pull his cheeks apart, the camera zooming in the slow stretch of the teacher's cock.

It's primal; dry and gutural, but it makes Kyungsoo keen at the back of his throat, as he pushes at the bed with his heels, fucking his own fisted hand. He thinks about being sprawled out like that in front of Jongin, all hot and bothered, as the elder pushes his face in between his cheeks, nuzzling closer.

He would spread himself too, if it meant Jongin eating him out like the best treat ever. He would also suck Jongin's cock like a pro in the forgotten video at the side of his bed, because he would want to slick it up nicely, feeling it throb between his lips.

Having Jongin pressed up against him, perspiration and blush spreading through his body, makes Kyungsoo grunt, fastening his pace. By now, he's fucking his own hand, grazing and twitching pearly, hardened nipples that ripple through whenever he inhales and he feels so close. 

Jongin's sure a generous lover, kissing him all over, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck, whispering encouragements into his ear, before biting and softly pulling underneath. 

Kyungsoo feels the pull in his stomach when he thinks about Jongin touching him in all the places that feel good, dragging his hard cock in and out, in and out, making him stutter with each squelch, as he fucks him hard and deep into the covers.

He pictures all 6 feet of glory, shredded of all offensive clothes, pressing into him, holding him close. He could almost feel the weight of the other, and a sweet breath in his ear, sending him over age.

Kyungsoo sees Jongin's blinding smile as he stills for a second, his body going rigid and out as he reaches his peak and spills over the fist. He feels like freefalling when he inhales sharply, trying to ease his hand from the aching cock, wiping the release on his shirt. 

He can take care of it later, right now he just wants to sleep and forget about this happening ever again. The video has finished too, freezing on the last frame of the student kissing his teacher after being well-fucked, and Kyungsoo snickers as he makes sure his history is deleted.

His eyelids are heavy when he stands up from the bed to change into something else, but his eyes snap out of his head when he realizes that there was someone in the room across after all.

 

***

 

Today is Saturday. 

And he knows it's Saturday because his mother rudely woke him up at crack of dawn, already listing her demands to a bleary, tripping-over-his-feet Kyungsoo.

"And I need you to take this to— Kyungsoo, are you even listening to me?"

Kyungsoo holds a finger up for her to hold up, as he yawns widely, smacking his lips like a puppy. "I'm trying, but it's too damn early."

She smacks him upside down. "Language." Kyungsoo hisses, backing away when she points at him. "And it's not early, it's 9 am already!" Like that's gonna help him, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"And you don't want to oversleep today."

His mother moves across the house to the backyard where Kyungsoo sees their barbecue station being lit up, already smoking.

"And why is that?" He asks just to be sure, because you could never know with this woman.

"Because we're having our monthly cookout!"

"Here??" His eyes are out of the sockets.

"Yeeess!" And the woman is in glee, making Kyungsoo miserable when she starts listing all the things she needs of him. 

".. and then you need to clear everything out, and place it in order. We wouldn't have enough space for everyone to sit down casually, but this shall do." 

Kyungsoo loses himself with her rambling, following behind like a lost puppy, cursing their street for being overly friendly. Their monthly cookout happens in a different backyard every time. The last time it was in Mrs. Lee house, two houses down, and Kyungsoo was bored out of his mind. 

It seems like the grownups get to play only, because even Jongdae had given up coming by when he declared that he'd rather disappoint Minseok's parents with making out with him in front of them, than witness the failure of parents, as he called it.

"Is the whole street coming?" Kyungsoo finally stops to ask, and his mother gives him the look. 

"Of course it is! It's our street—"

"Yeah, yeah," He cuts her off. "Are the Kims...?"

His mother suddenly smirks, not scowling anymore, and crosses her arms. "And why do you ask?"

Kyungsoo feels put out of place, stuttering to say anything at all. "Well.. I was just asking.."

"And why were you asking?" His mother has that devious smile on her lips, like that time when he kissed a girl back in kindergarten and wanted to tell her that he didn't like it at all! (She thought he got himself a girlfriend, and wanted to even meet her parents right away).

"Just because... because I want to meet their son, yeah!"

She uncrosses her arms, confused. "I thought you two already met..." But she doesn't get to finish, because there's a ring on the front door, and she scurries inside to open up for their first guests.

"Kyungsoo! Change!" She yells from checking her reflection in the hall's mirror. "I put out some clothes for you! It's on your bed!"

And Kyungsoo wants to pull out his hair when he realizes that his mother has an awful taste.

 

***

 

"Welcome to our humble home." Kyungsoo says cheerily, through his teeth once again, when one of the unties from the street comes to greet him. They don't just say hello to the hostess' son, but pinch his cheeks as well, and he's sure they're fiery red, judging by how they throb.

He excuses himself to run away inside, but his father stops him with, "Buddy, where are you going?"

"To die." Kyungsoo says, matter of fact, dodging down when his dad hugs him around the shoulders.

But the man ignores him and moves to get out on a patio where he's in charge of the meat sizzling on metal rods of the station. He once tried to teach him, but Kyungsoo was so bored out of his mind, that he burnt the meat on accident when he went inside to play a videogame instead.

There's a large group of people in their backyard, and Kyungsoo doesn't like to socialize with any of them. They're all middle-aged, with too much complaints and so little time on their hands. Jongdae's been ignoring him too, since Kyungsoo's been bombarding him with messages ever since his mother woken him up.

"Mansik, meet my son." His father slaps his shoulder as the male turns to face them, smiling blindingly. He doesn't look all that familiar, but there's something oddly similar in his features, that Kyungsoo swears he's seen it on someone before. The man introduces himself. 

"Nice to finally meet you, Kyungsoo. I've heard a lot about you," The man's smile is somehow familiar, but Kyungsoo doesn't think long enough to patch it up.

"Same." They shake hands, his grip firm and authoritative, and Kyungsoo already thinks about bolting out. "Excuse me." He doesn't know the elder, as he goes back to where his mother is sitting, surrounded with their neighbors, and walks ahead, still thinking.

There's something familiar, like seeing the man before, but Kyungsoo thinks that he's one of his dad's colleague and leaves it that.

Just as he tries to walk back inside the house once again, he's met with a broad chest that bumps into him.

"Sorry— Jongin?"

"Hello, Kyungsoo. Nice day we have today." 

Kyungsoo shuffles on his feet when he sees that they're alone, on the threshold of the patio door, and burns when he sees Jongin's attire. 

It's those beige, cargo shorts that reach Jongin's knees, leaving his strong calves for everyone—khm, Kyungsoo, khm—to feast on. His hair is tousled up like always, and he's wearing this grey tight wife-beater, that hugs him all around pretty nicely. It's not Kyungsoo hasn't noticed it before, but his pecks and biceps are so defined, leaving him in a spluttering mess as he tries to say something. Anything!

"You came!"

Fuck, me too!

"Of course. I haven't been to the last one, and I couldn't deal with my mom again," 

Weird, Kyungsoo thinks. What does his mom have to do with their monthly cookouts? 

But he doesn't ask out loud, because Jongin asks for a glass of something cold, and Kyungsoo leads him to their indoors kitchen. 

"We have water, juices, both fizzy and soft. We have alcohol and limunade and there's even iced tea and—"

When he turns around from rummaging the fridge, Jongin's standing right there, too close for anyone's comfort. When Kyungsoo's voice halters, Jongin smiles his wide, honest smile, blinking down to watch his lips as he says.

"You have something there.." Where there, he doesn't point. 

There's a hand coming to reach his cheek, soft palm cradling the blushing skin barely, as Jongin moves his thumb over the upper lip, brushing it softly. 

Kyungsoo feels like fainting.

"Th-thank you!" He croons out, backing away to the fridge slowly as Jongin's hand stays lingering in the air.

The elder seems confused also, but only for a moment before he smiles widely and gummily again, shoving his hands in cargo pockets. "So.. my drink?"

Kyungsoo ends up spilling over the cup only twice, leaving Jongin to giggle until he pours the drink properly.

 

***

 

The party is in a full swing.

.. Well if you count limbo dance that the parents are playing, laughing their asses off whenever somewhere falls and doesn't break a hip... Kyungsoo's overreacting, but he's so bored he might join them.

That until he sees Jongin standing at the side, watching them with a bottle of beer in hand. He looks so devilishly handsome, having one hand around the nuzzle of the perspired bottle, and the other down his pocket, laughing with his whole body whenever something amusing happens. 

Kyungsoo doesn't look at the scene, and instead walks closer to the taller, mustering all of his courage. 

There's a sweat at his fringe when he asks, "Are you having fun?"

Jongin drops the nuzzle out of his mouth, swallowing down as he nods, trying to smile too. "Yeah, I am!"

His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, and Kyungsoo swallows thickly watching it. 

"I'm not!" He sounds so overbearing that Jongin doesn't flinch but raises an eyebrow.

"Okay," He places the bottle on the table behind, turning around with a blinding smile. "Then what do you wanna do?"

"Anything?"

Jongin smiles. "Anything."

 

***

 

"When you said—" Jongin's out of breath, holding the girth with one of the hands tightly, as he leans on the table in front, taking a gulp of air. "—you wanted to have fun, I didn't think of this."

Kyungsoo's in a similar state, wiping at his eyebrows as he grins at him, pushing him to move again. "Come on, grandpa! You're not done yet. I still have a head-start."

Jongin looks to the side where a small board with their result is, and grins when he looks back at Kyungsoo. "Game on!"

The small, plastic ball bounces of the wooden table when Kyungsoo serves, and Jongin welcomes it with a paddle from the similar material, swinging the green wood when Kyungsoo knocks the ball back.

They go back and forth, both determined to win this round, but Kyungsoo's fast with his paddle, sending it flying over the table, too quickly for Jongin to wind it back.

They go for another point, just for Kyungsoo to brag about winning over him in table tennis, and Jongin let him have the last round, laughing when Kyungsoo serves the ball to the side in full swing, air-playing the wooden paddle like a guitar.

"Congratulations, good Sir." Jongin bows down with one hand behind his back, and the paddle pressed at his heart, and Kyungsoo grins at the silliness. 

"What did we play in?"

They go back to leave the paddles at the side of the table, as Kyungsoo searches his winning ball across the attic. 

"My dignity?" Jongin asks, searching the ball with him when Kyungsoo scratches his head, convinced his winning serve'd sent the ball here.

"Too weak," Kyungsoo grins when Jongin playfully shoves his shoulder, aha-ing when he spots the ball behind some old and tattered boxes in the corner. "Found it!"

"Great! I thought we'd be here all day."

"Like you'd complain," He's only joking, having a shallow, playful treat, because he doesn't look up when he teases, and goes to put the ball in the table-pocket as well.

"I wouldn't! I like spending time with you."

Kyungsoo keeps his back to Jongin, shuffling to pick up random stuff from the floor, just keeping his hands busy. He doesn't answer, and Jongin doesn't say anything else, but there's this linger heaviness that both of them feel in the air. 

"Um—"

"I—"

They both say at the same time, and Kyungsoo whirls around to face him again, feeling his face flush in scarlet color. He keeps his eyes somewhere in between Jongin's eyes, just in case. 

"You first," Jongin gestures with a kind smile, and this is really not the time for Kyungsoo to be reminded of his virtues. 

"I was gonna say how my mom made that fruit cake again.." He leaves it lingering, just for Jongin to remember himself.

"Ah, that was a hell of a cake," His smile is wide and honest, eyes losing in these tiny crescents, and Kyungsoo's weak in the knees.

They still stand in silence - Kyungsoo behind the table they were around just moment ago, and Jongin leaning on the wall next to the exit, arms crossed, posture controlled. 

Kyungsoo knows who's the older one in here, and he feels bitter remembering who exactly Jongin is. Or what he has in life. Contrary to Kyungsoo's petty crush. 

So he takes a deep breath, takes control of his heart, and steps to exit. "Then let's eat!"

 

***

 

Jongdae finally honored the party with his presence, and he's brought his boyfriend too. 

Kyungsoo's in glee seeing them walking in with two bottles of wine, and some chips in hands, throwing himself on them in an impromptu of a group hug.

"I'm so glad to see you two!" He feigns a happy-cry, wiping at his eyes when Minseok ruffles his hair, a gummy smile plastered on his pretty face.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo whines, carding both hands in his hair, trying to fix it. He didn't lose two seconds styling it today for nothing! "I know you're older by like three years, but tone it down! I'm not a kid."

"I know, but you're so cute," Minseok says matter of fact, and walks down the hall, leaving his boyfriend with his best friend.

Kyungsoo sighs.

"Is Mr. Hot Pants here?"

Jongdae smirks and Kyungsoo kicks him in the stomach. "Shut up, okay! I've been spending time with him.."

"Oh, really?" Jongdae quirks an eyebrow, and Kyungsoo knows this isn't good. "Might as well meet your future husband."

"Dae! Behave!" He follows him to the backyard where the grownups are around the big table, laughing while eating their late lunch. It's late because his father might or might not had nothing to grill, hence the lack of food. They had to go for another shopping round, his mother blushing on her omission. 

But they're all happy and a bit tipsy now, so everything's forgotten after all.

"Mrs. Do!" Jongdae pushes him off, running into the hands of his mother, who squeals when the younger male lifts her up from the ground and twirls her around.

"Jongdae, sweetie!" His mother's giggling, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"You're spoiling her! Give her a couple of more years, and she's ditching my dad for you."

Jongdae only smirks. "Wouldn't complain."

Just then, Minseok butts in somehow, smacking Jongdae upside the head.

"Ouch, Minnie!"

"So, Soo," His boyfriend ignores his attempt to look pitiful and turns to Kyungsoo instead. "Where's that specimen that got you wrapped around his finger?"

"Wow, I didn't know you're eloquent, hyung," And he really shouldn't expect maturity from either of them, because he keeps forgetting that Minseok's in a relationship with Jongdae, of all people.

"And— here he is!" Kyungsoo scrambles for words to keep them both tame, but Jongin's already approaching them, smiling widely.

"Minseok? Kim Minseok?"

Kyungsoo looks to the side where Minseok stops to take a better look, his face slowly breaking into a big grin when he starts walking until they meet in the middle.

The unexpected hug between the elders leave both him and Jongdae confused, jaws on the floor.

"Where have you been, man? It's been ages!" Jongdae puls Kyungsoo to the side when they start reconciling, and asks what the hell, Soo?

"I don't know either! Wait," 

They stop talking when the two smiling idiots move closer to them, both wanting to explain their whereabouts.

"And that's how we know each other." Minseok finishes for his boyfriend who's been sending daggers to Jongin the whole explanation.

"Wait, what?" Kyungsoo asks, turning to Minseok. "You've been together in Uni?"

"Yes, but only the first year. I decided on a different major afterwards," Jongin explains, and Kyungsoo's brain haywires.

After their little introduction, they all sit down on a empty side of the table, Minseok and Jongin barely containing in talking about what happened after that first year where they're apparently very good friends.

Kyungsoo turns between them, listening to everything they say, before pulling at Jongdae's sleeve. "I didn't know Minseok hyung is that old!"

"Bitch, what do you mean old? He's only 25!" Jongdae raises his eyebrow at Kyungsoo, but the latter continues in watching long-lost friends, trying to comprehend everything that's happening. 

 

***

 

It's half past ten, and Kyungsoo's beat. 

Even though it's quite late—he's been awake since 9 am and he wants to sleep so bad—their neighbors are wide awake.

Instead of listening to the radio like they have up until now, somebody brought their old guitar, and they're all sitting in a circle on the grass, listening to his rustic crooning. 

He keeps collecting dropped red cups and paper plates, already filling up the trash bags with litter. Jongdae and Minseok ditched his sorry ass to laugh and sing with the elders, and Kyungsoo feels that they don't belong to their group, even though Minseok's apparently Jongin's age.

"You need help?" He stops with mindless thinking, turning to see a sleepy, but still handsome Jongin standing there. He's still smiling. Always smiling. 

Kyungsoo nods, cracking a tiny smile too, and pushes an empty bag into his hands. "You can start from that corner," He points to the other side of long table, but Jongin doesn't listen and stays right next to him.

He starts picking up litter, though, but Kyungsoo still corrects.

"It would be faster if you started from the other side."

"I like it here more,"

He gets to see a smile, the shy smile on Jongin's lips, tantalizing him to make a meaning that's not there. Kyungsoo sucks on his tongue, and bites his lower lip from saying anything and moves to the other side slowly but carefully.

They go around, picking up empty cups and dirtied dishes, not saying much. Kyungsoo steals glances at the elder, and he misses whenever he looks down, Jongin looks up, catching him in staring. 

Jongin smiles every time, and by the end of the table, his lips are in a full-blown grin. Around the head, if he didn't have ears stopping it. 

"What are you laughing about?" Kyungsoo can't help but ask, and Jongin shakes his head, grinning again.

"Nothing..."

"Jongin!" And he even stomps his foot like an obvious child he is, but it only makes Jongin laugh wider. 

"Take me to your room."

Kyungsoo stops to stare, breath hitching somewhere behind the lump in his throat. Jongin's still grinning, glancing up to meet his unblinking eyes, and then he throws the filled bag to the side, making sure it's tied at the top. "Well?"

".. Why..?"

Kyungsoo's voice is tiny, so Jongin has to step closer to hear it. Kyungsoo could count his eyelashes and tiny moles sprinkled over his perfect complexion, and he doesn't want to move away.

"Because I haven't seen it?" Jongin does have a point. But it doesn't explain why would a teenager invite an older man into his own room, this late in the evening. A married man, to be added. 

Every alarm and red alert goes off in Kyungsoo's head, but everything's drifted off when Jongin smiles.

He takes a deep breath, glances at the pile of grownups where Jongin should be, and beckons him to walk to the patio door. He shouldn't be doing this! Jongin's a married man with a kid, and his wife is sitting literally 25 feet away, obvious that a kid is taking her husband for god knows what. 

But they go upstairs, Kyungsoo almost bumping on the last part of the railing, and he walks him to the bedroom in the corner. 

It's not he's afraid of what Jongin could and might do, it's that he's afraid of what he might do. 

Kyungsoo closes the door to his bedroom when Jongin walks in, and stops at the entrance to watch the elder observing around. 

After a moment too long, he turns around, stuffing his hands in pockets, saying, "It's just so... you."

Kyungsoo blinks. "Me?"

Jongin nods. He turns to the wall with Kyungsoo's diplomas and honorary 'thank you for participating' plaques, and then to his bed in the middle. "It's tidy, just how you like things to be, and it's comfortable."

Kyungsoo steps away from the wall, walking to sit on the desk chair in the corner. He didn't know Jongin knew him like this. 

"And it's in royal and sky blue. Your favorite colors, right?"

He only nods dumbly, watching how Jongin melts down, fitting into his own room like a glove fitting over a hand. A very bronze hand with long, slim fingers, that stretches behind Jongin, the man using it as a leverage to lean on his bed where he sits down. 

"There's some groups you like," Jongin points with his other hand on the opposite wall, showing that he's seen Kyungsoo's posters of some ballad and rock singers, that he's ashamed of it now. "I remember that one is your favorite singer,"

"Yeah, Lee Sunhee." Kyungsoo nods, dumbfound how much Jongin knows about him. 

"And that's your pet fish that should've died back then when you forgot to feed it, but she's a tough cookie to break," Jongin smiles at the little Gold nugget pleco that swims happily in her tank, and Kyungsoo agrees that yes, she's literally a tough nugget to crack.

Then, the male stands up from his bed, and Kyungsoo's breath hitches when he walks up to him. 

"Kyungsoo.." But he doesn't say anything else when he sees his own bedroom across the street. Fuck.

"Oh, wow. I didn't see you could see it this good." 

Kyungsoo jumps up on his feet. "It's not, really. I was just—"

Jongin smiles effortlessly again. "It's okay! I just haven't paid enough attention, it seems." And then he winks.

Goddamn, he winks!

Kyungsoo stands there, completely baffled about what's happening, as Jongin pulls his hands from his pockets, and steps closer. They're still in the dark—how the hell hasn't he realized that—and it doesn't ease up when Jongin stops to stand in front of him.

He's a breath away from touching him, and Kyungsoo might lose his mind after all. Jongin looks down at him with such fondness, that Kyungsoo starts trembling from everything. 

They're close—closer than before—and Kyungsoo wants to curse himself out loud because he wants to kiss him so bad. 

That's why, when Jongin swallows thickly, a hand coming to cradle Kyungsoo's scarlet cheek, the younger closes his eyes and shortens the distance until their lips meet in a soft but firm kiss. 

Kyungsoo inhales when Jongin pushes into his space, bringing a hand to grab at his bicep, stabbing him with his nails. 

Jongin's there, pressing into his lips, moving his head to lean in better, and he's being a gentleman, not taking the kiss further than two pair of lips meeting and brushing softly. 

His lips are soft, his breath is warm and tingly, and his hands fit perfectly when he pulls him in by his cheeks. 

Kyungsoo holds out both of his arms, not knowing what to do exactly, other than tilting his head whenever Jongin leads him to, standing on his tippy-toes unconsciously. 

Everything about this man is perfect, Kyungsoo realizes. From his smile, to his presence and wittiness, to his touch and kisses. He kisses him like never before, and Kyungsoo melts into the touch.

That until someone breaks something outside, interrupting the calm atmosphere, and breaking them apart.

"I'm sorry!" It's the first thing Kyungsoo says, and Jongin's face falls.

"Why?" His voice is gruff from not using it, and he has to clear it out. 

"This is wrong. This is so wrong!" Kyungsoo moves away from him like being burned, and Jongin reaches out but gets slapped on the hand instead.

"You should go! You should go back! They'll be searching, and I don't know what to say..." He's rambling by now, he knows, but there's too much happening in his system to comprehend it. 

"Who? Who would search for me, Kyungsoo? What is this?" Jongin doesn't reach out after getting slapped, but he's still persistent, making Kyungsoo groan out loud. 

"Just.. get out!"

 

***

 

"And you just kicked him out?" Jongdae looks incredulous actually.

"And what would you do, Jongdae? Huh?! What would you do?" Okay, he really shouldn't yell because they're in the cafeteria, and almost everyone is present. The rest of the school shouldn't get to hear him talking about the kiss with a married man.

"I dunno." Jongdae shrugs, but smirks after plopping a grape into his mouth. "I'd use it."

"Use.. it?"

"The opportunity, Soo." He rolls his eyes, like it's obvious. "I'd fuck him," And he says it like talking about buying a loaf of bread, or asking about time. The most mundane things Kyungsoo can think of right now.

"You're dumb."

"You're dumb!" Jongdae looks offended, and actually turns his back on Kyungsoo, plopping more grapes into his mouth, pouting while sucking the juices out.

Kyungsoo sighs. "Dae?" Nothing. "Jongdae?" Still nothing, and the idiot has the nerve to even blow his imaginary fringe out of his eyes. "Kim Jongdae! I'll buy you another replica of that action figure you like!"

He's back, twirling faster than coming!

"Really?! Would you really!?"

"Yes," Like calming an overly excited puppy. "But! Only if you help me with my problem."

Jongdae stops for a second, and narrows his eyes. "What problem, Soo?"

Kyungsoo plants his face onto the table. 

"No, really?"

"Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo hisses loudly through his teeth, watching around if anyone has heard. 

"Ahhh!" He even shakes his head, looking like a condescending asshole when he speaks. "But that's not a problem, Soo."

"What do you mean?"

"You should just roll it out."

"Roll.. it out?"

Jongdae nods. "Yeah, wrestle under sheets. Beat the doe. Crack te egg—"

"Okay, you're listing a cooking recipe now." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, turning back to his lunch. Enough of this madness. He's a grown-ass ma—um, adolescent, and he's got to handle this in the right way.

"You know, fuck it out?"

Kyungsoo plants face down for the second time that day.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo comes back home earlier than expected. His last class was cancelled because of some emergency with their teacher, and he's happy for that, until his mother waits him at home, greeting him with 'have you thought about colleges?'

"Really, mom?"

The woman nods proudly, gesturing towards the living room with both hands. "We can start planning already! You're left with only a semestar in high school and you need to think about what do next." He comes after her, as his mother sits down on the couch, pulling him to sit down as well. 

He plops down with a unf falling from his lips, and when he takes a time to see between her shining eyes and the coffee table in front, his eyes bulge out. "Mom!" As always, his first option is to whine. Loudly. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What? This is only the handful." She shrugs, spreading the sheets of offers on the table better, picking them by her finger. "You can go here, and here." She goes to the last one, and Kyungsoo's sure his whole semestar is done by the time she looks at the last one. 

"And this one is close by—"

"Mom! We've talked about this." 

The woman begrudgingly lowers the leaflet down, turning to him. "We did. But I also know that you want to enroll."

Kyungsoo chews his bottom lip, raking his eyes back to the table with a slow inhale. "I do." Finally he admits. "But I don't know which one."

Beside him, his mother's eyes lit up again. "Why don't you go to the same as Jongin!"

Kyungsoo's spinal cord breaks from the whiplash. "What?"

"Yeah, I heard that this one is great," She picks the greenest leaflet ever, but Kyungsoo misses it. 

"What do you mean? Jongin's in college?!"

She snickers behind her palm. "Of course he is. He's on his final year."

Kyungsoo's brain searches for a logical explanation of why a grown man would be still in college, but nothing adds up. 

"Why did he wait so long to enroll?" He stands up by now, pacing around the room. Kyungsoo doesn't like when he can't understand something, and his brain is a scrambled egg at the moment.

"Well, he did take a year off after high school—"

"Only a year!?" Kyungsoo drops down on the couch once again, taking her face in his trembling hands. "Mother!" He says in a serious voice and she raises her brows.

"Kyungsoo." 

"How old is Jongin?"

His mother looks on a verge of dying of laughter as her smooshed together cheeks tint with red from keeping it in. "He's 25 years old, dear."

Kyungsoo eyes totally fall out of his sockets. "25?!? And he has a wife!? And a kid?!"

"What are you talking about?"  

But Kyungsoo's running up the stairs, tripping on every second and when his door gets planted on the hinges, his mother starts laughing out loud. 

She takes the phone from the coffee table in front, dialing the number she has remembered by heart by now, and kicks her legs on the hardwood top as well.

"Choonhee, you were totally right, my dear!"

 

***

 

He's been moping around in his bed all day long. 

His mother dropped in to give him some breakfast, but Kyungsoo kept muttering 'a kid at 25' so she left him be for awhile. When his father found about his troubles, he came by as well, but only to ask if he needed anything.

That turned to Kyungsoo asking about his father's sexual history, which left them both red, spluttering messes, before his father run out the room, making his wife laugh out loud for she was eavesdropping the whole conversation.

"He asked about the time when he was... you know.." The head of the house stands at the living room threshold, not wanting to get in, or sit down where his wife is pointing at. 

"Conceived?"

"Honey!!"

She curses her family for making her laugh so much, already thinking about those laugh lines along her eyes and mouth forming in just a couple of days. But the woman dismisses it all, and calls for her husband again. He finally gives in.

"Oh, dear.." She cradles him close to her chest, coddling him like a baby he is. "You were drunk that time, anyways.."

"What?" His head plucks out from under her chin, and she can't help but pull him close for a chaste peck that he doesn't even register. 

"Yup! It was somewhere after Easter, and we were still celebrating."

"Man, that was a crazy year.." He leans down once again, loving to be pampered like this. Secretly, because he's this manly man of the house, after all.

"Yup! We were just out of college and— That reminds me, I've talked to him about colleges today."

"Is that why he's been locked up in his room all day?" 

She smiles, looking up to the stairs for a brief moment. "Nope, it's something deadly... Something that can't be cured!"

His head almost knocks her jaw off when it stands up, and when he takes her face with both hands, smooshing cheeks like Kyungsoo did, she can't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh about this! What is happening to him!? We need to call the doctor!" 

He's already up, pacing around the room like that could cure their ill son. But she stands up, already customized with dramatic, over-the-top outbreaks of her husband, and just pulls him in a tight hug.

"He's fine, love.."

"But you just said he's sick!" 

"He is."

Her husband tries to move away, but she coddles him closer, humming to accompany their swaying to the sides.

"It's the deadliest disease ever!"

She snickers when he gasps, and just lets him sizzle for awhile.

".. What is it?" He sound on a verge of crying, and when she moves to look at him, he's so adorably scrunched up, looking like a kicked penguin. Like father, like son, really.

"Oh honey, don't worry. Kyungsoo's gonna be fine."

"But.. but.."

"It's nothing major, love. In fact, I've been sick from the same disease ever since I met you..."

He stops to stare at her, still not realizing it. She then smiles, exposing the same heart-shaped smile their son wears ever since his birth, and leans down to whisper for only him to hear.

"It's love, dear. Kyungsoo's in love."

 

***

 

Eventually, he has to leave the room. 

It's not because of his ever persistent mom, or hiding dad that comes to remind him about sports games on TV. 

It's about the man himself, that comes by one day, dressed in simple clothes, smelling of flowers he's holding. 

The bouquet is for his mom, as Jongin explains, smiling that dazzling smile of his when he gives it to his equally dashing mother. The woman is smiling like being awestruck, totally not appropriate for her age, and Kyungsoo scoffs from the top of the stairs.

"If you can spy, you can come down to say hello." His mother says as she smiles at Jongin again, thanking him verbally for the lovely surprise. 

Kyungsoo groans for the woman blowing his cover and begrudgingly descends to the ground floor. He's busy counting his steps to look up and see Jongin's eyes already on him, and when he finally stops at the last step, he's too nervous to react.

But Jongin's not, apparently. So he joyfully stops to greet him. "Hi, Soo!"

"Jongin.. hey." Kyungsoo shuffles on his feet, checking his Pororo-socked feet and focuses on Jongin's breathing. 

"How are you? 'Haven't heard from you in a while."

'It's been a week and two days', Kyungsoo thinks lamely, trying to stop his brain from blurting out hours too, because he's that keen on details. Plus quite desperate, to be honest.

"Y-yeah.. I've been sick and—"

"Are you okay?" Before he can finish, there's a warm palm on his forehead, making him snap up and meet Jongin's worried eyes. 

Just like a father.

Kyungsoo bolts out of his embrace like being electrocuted, and Jongin's face falls.

"I'm—I'm fine! Yup! Fit as a fiddle!" Now he's sounding like a parent in here.

Jongin only nods, shuffling on his feet from awkwardness. He wants to stay some more, ask about him and his whereabouts, but Kyungsoo's been avoiding him ever since their kiss, and Jongin's now sure he was the only one to initiate it. 

His heart squeezes.

"Well, say hi to your dad, and um.." He starts, looking up from Kyungsoo to yell into the house. "And see you later, Mrs. Do."

"See you, Nini! Thanks for the flowers!" Kyungsoo's mom yells back, seemingly all the way into the kitchen, but it's actually standing close by, wanting to hear about their talk. She seems disappointed but still maintaining to be cheery when she yells again. "And thank your mother for the flowers!"

Jongin only nods, drops his hands down from his pockets and looks at Kyungsoo again. "So... see you later?"

And the younger hears the determination layered with desperation in his voice and still cuts off all hopes the man could flourish. "Yeah, better not.."

Jongin doesn't say anything after that, only nodding more to himself, before he turns around and leaves. He stays rotted in the spot beside the stairs, until his mother comes out, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"You let him go. Just like that."

Kyungsoo huffs at her, already walking up the stairs. Well, stumps each step to emphasize each word. "Do you have anything better to do in your life?"

She gasps, dropping her hands down. "Do Kyungsoo!"

"Sorry, mom. But it is what it is!"

And with that he closes the door, softening the blow to the hinges in fear of having his ears pulled off by his pissed off mother. But then she says something after him, that makes him snap the door opened after all, standing at the threshold again.

"What?!"

"I said," And she sounds so condescending. "The boy clearly feels something for you, and you're acting like the biggest ice queen."

"I'm gonna ignore that part about being a queen," Kyungsoo steps closer to the railing, saying it. "But what do you mean he feels something?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She turns to leave, going back to the kitchen for the late-afternoon tea, and Kyungsoo curses her under his breath, for he has to follow her now to find out more about this whole 'Jongin-crush' thingy. 

"Mom!" And the whining is back.

"Kyungsoo!" She imitates his voice, and then snickers on how funny she's being.

But eventually she drops down her act, and pulls him to sit down with her for a cup of tea. It's oranges and lime, she reminds him. 

"All that I know is that he kinda likes you."

"But.. how?"

"What do you mean how? You're handsome, my son." He's not too old to have crushes on grown man, and he's also not too old for his cheeks being pinched. The woman loves him for those. 

"But... you think it's okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kyungsoo looks at her like she's growing a second head or something. 

"How can you say that?! That means you'd be okay with some teenage boy falling for.. dad!" And he could swear his father is a handsome man, but not in this kind of situation. He was taught about age-differences.

"What are you talking about?"

She sips her tea again, seemingly lost at what he's trying to say.

"Mom, what about Jongin's kid?"

"He has a son?!" She gasps, but quickly turns to laughing, watching him through wet lashes 'cause of mirth. "Honey, Jongin's too young to have a kid.."

"But you said— And his wife is always here, and— And he's umm."

She smiles knowingly, as she finally explains. "Choonhee is his mother, sweetie." 

And everything in Kyungsoo crashes. 

 

***

 

It's been two days of moping in his bed. He's maybe of age now, but he's still a moody teenager inside. 

He's been stuffed under thick blankets, either sleeping or cursing his bad luck, wishing to take back his words. They weren't so harsh, but Jongin still looked disappointed as he left him be, granting him a wish to never see him again.

Well, it's not never, since they are living next door to each other, and they could stare at the other one through windows as long as they wanted, but Kyungsoo had his drapes covering the said traitor windows ever since he found out that Jongin actually wasn't a middle-aged man with a wife and a kid after all.

After his mother said that his wife is actually his mother, she then explained how he really is on his last year of college, and how he couldn't have a kid around Kyungsoo's age because he was around his age in the first place.

Kyungsoo felt like the biggest buffoon ever, and his mother left him to realize things on his own. 

But he failed to think about a proper apology to Jongin, so he already conducted his whole—failed—life upfront, leaving the fate to deal with his poor soul.

It's been another day and a half before his mother barged in his room, going for the closed drapes from the door, pulling them apart with such force they barely stood still hanging from the rod in the wall. 

He had winced, dropped back in bed, and covered his head with a duvet when she did, waiting for his mother to catch up with his voyeurism possibilities, but she only reminded him of showering more often. 

When she left him be, opening even the windows widely for some fresh air, Kyungsoo collects his bravery, peeking out. His eyes couldn't help but fall on the windows across the street, searching to see Jongin again.

But when he can't see anything from the Sun glare on his windows, he stands up—crawls out—from the bed, going to the recliner still standing pushed against the windows, leaning onto it.

But.. there isn't anyone in the room.

The night is slowly falling, and Kyungsoo's been watching Jongin's room for so long that he ought to remember his schedule somehow. And by now, he was either writing or reading in his favorite chair in the corner, in that corny baby blue, as Kyungsoo remembered the elder had confined to him one day about his favorite place to be.

Disheartened, Kyungsoo goes back to the bed, dropping down on the soft covers like a starfish. He thinks about apologizing properly, but he also remembers about his bravery that wouldn't be there tomorrow, and in the heat of the moment goes for the pen and paper.

He finds one barely working pen in the bottom of his drawer, as well as some notepad from back then when he wanted to be an artist, and writes 'I'M REALLY SORRY' in big, bold letters.

Thinking it was somehow corny to write and instead of saying it directly, he scrapes the paper out, throwing it in the bin underneath his desk. 

But then he thinks about leaving a message for Jongin when he comes back, and thinks again what to write. It's stupid, and he's really a kid in here, but he writes again, trying to find some scotch-tape to tape it on the windows for Jongin to see. 

When he finishes, he reads the letters inverted, and actually cringes at the thought. So he scrapes it, does the same with the two next pieces, and drops down at the recliner by the windows again. 

He wishes to be brave enough and march up there, knock on the door and apologize properly. For everything! 

But something stops him by the time he thinks about changing into some decent clothes. 

So he tears out another message, writes in the biggest letter he can fit on the paper, and tapes it without looking. He goes back to the bed, covering his whole body for the comfort and turns to look at the messy handwrite. 

 

I WISH I COULD TALK TO YOU

***

 

"Chill, dude. It's gonna be perfect!"

The next morning greets him with a school field day. He doesn't even remember agreeing to this, but here he is - standing next to Jongdae in line with his peers, glaring at the Sun that pierce right through his corneas. 

Kyungsoo scoffs as Jongdae picks his stuff from their feet to carry it to their ride for the day, and eventually does the same. Their teacher, lovely man in his late forties Mr. Kim, counts them one by one, making sure everyone's arrived from the list in his hand and when he assures that he's having enough heads sitting across the bus, signals for their driver to go.

Kyungsoo finds a spot next to Jongdae, of course, since the ever ecstatic friend almost losses an arm waving for him to hurry up. 

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Jongdae gushes again, picking his lunch from the backpack in between his legs. Kyungsoo pushes his fringe out of his eyes, turning around to watch through the window. 

"You're already eating? We're still heading out from the school's parking lot," Kyungsoo blanches at Jongdae's sugar coated lips, and peers down to his hands. It's a sugar dusted donut, among with two or three others in the paper bag, all covered with something sweet like chocolate and white cream. "And donuts? Really?"

Jongdae shrugs, stuffing the whole piece into his face. His cheeks blow out like those in chipmunk, and Kyungsoo laughs for the first time ever since he's woken up this morning. 

"Minnie packed my lunch for today, and he's said that it's something sweet like me," He still has some dough clinging to his teeth as he grins widely, and Kyungsoo cringes a bit. "Besides, I'm hungry when excited. I thought you already knew that."

Kyungsoo huffs out, pushing his own bag better in between his feet, spreading his legs on each side. Jongdae pulls something else from his bag, this time a bag of chips, and Kyungsoo declines when he pushes the bag for him to take as well. 

"Why the long face, Soo?" Jongdae asks, mouth still full of food, and Kyungsoo doesn't have the heart to tell him to chew better. He's in a sour mood, and he doesn't have to spread it around, after seeing his friend so excited for something reasonably excitable. So he just dusts off the falling crumbs from his lap, and inhales.

"I found out about—" But when he thinks about it, he doesn't need to tell him that. Jongdae would probably think he was the one stupid in the whole situation because he can't even apologize properly. Besides, Kyungsoo's not sure of his feelings just yet, and he doesn't need that emotional drama some more. 

So he smiles the best he can mutter, and turns to say. "It's nothing. Not enough sleep."

It's good enough for Jongdae who eyes him for a second, sensing something layering underneath his statement, but drops it. When Kyungsoo's being pressured to admit something, it usually doesn't end well, and Jongdae thinks it's better to leave him realize on his own. 

So he lays head down on his shoulder instead, sighing out. "Ahhh, Soo! This is gonna be the best day ever!"

 

***

 

They walked the whole park up and down, left and right, and Kyungsoo just wants to shower and maybe sleep for the next two weeks. 

His legs are sore, and his throat burns for some water, since he chugged the whole bottle on their first round, and now he hates his Biology teacher that's so excited to explain everything and anything they come across.

"And this is a very rare species of wildflower that's only seen on this Hemisphere—" And Kyungsoo falls asleep.

He watches his group walking amid the rows and rows of park's gardens, taking pictures of different flowers and little insects they find on their way as well. And he really enjoys in everything they're explaining and keep finding, but his mind is not here too. 

After that note he's left on his windows, he waited patiently for Jongin to come back home. But sleep overtook him later into the night, and Kyungsoo feared to wake up the next morning.

But when there was no answer from the other side, he looked at the paper, and then back up to Jongin's window. It was early, earlier than his usual wake up time, but Jongin's room was void of anyone. His bed was neatly made, and his desk was neatly stacked and reorganized. 

So Kyungsoo concluded that he must've left earlier than him this morning, either ignoring the message or not seeing it at all. The younger feared of the first choice, and went by his day begrudgingly, disappointment settling in his stomach. 

That's why, as he thinks about it, they're spending the night at the local motel, not far away from this park, and he'll only see Jongin tomorrow or even day after that. 

Jongdae is hurrying with his group to the next part of the park, but Kyungsoo stays rotted, thinking it over and over. 

After their packed half of the day, his teacher decides they could stop for a lunch at the local restaurant that has seats in front, thankfully, because Kyungsoo feels like melting in a puddle.

"Soo, come sit here!" Jongdae pulls a chair for him as they all get seated with their teacher asking for a waiter to serve them all. As they wait for their turn, Kyungsoo tries to listen to Jongdae's story about their next part of the trip, but his eyes are all over the place.

That's why his brain is playing with him by now, because he's sure he's seeing Jongin crossing the road on the other side of the street. His eyes blanche out of his head, as Jongdae stops as well, asking what's wrong.

But Kyungsoo doesn't answer him, and like being pulled by an invincible force, stands up and moves on his own. 

He's still following the male as he crosses another street, and skips a step to reach a homey-looking café tucked in between two shops on their left. Kyungsoo keeps his step close by, but still misses when Jongin enters the café, since a car almost hits him on the crosswalk.

By now, even Jongdae joins him, following him as Kyungsoo moves without explaining why, and stops in front of the building to watch through big, spotless windows.

"Soo," Jongdae hisses, and Kyungsoo only then realizes that his friend is tugging at his shirt, pulling him to squat. "What are we doing?"

But Kyungsoo watches the man dressed like Jongin, with his same height and that wind-blown hair ordering two drinks, and walking back to the table in the corner of the café. It's tucked in the somehow private spot, but Kyungsoo sees it altogether. 

And he's sure it's Jongin when the man sits down facing him, smiling that blinding smile. 

Oh... but he's not alone.

"Who's... that..." Kyungsoo utters as Jongin tucks a strand of hair behind some girl's ear, smiling as she looks down to the tabletop out of embarrassment. 

"Who's who?" Jongdae asks, but Kyungsoo doesn't hear anything else but the shattering of his heart loudly in his ears, as Jongin hugs the girl that sits on his side, talking about something with twinkling eyes. 

He doesn't have to see it, to know they're blindingly beautiful, because luckily, he's been a witness of Jongin's excitement and pure beauty, that easily comes to him even with other people.

Kyungsoo thought that he was the only lucky one to experience Jongin's undivided attention, the blinding smile where his lips pull away as much as they can, expression his utter happiness.

But watching it now, as Jongin nods to something the girls tells him, Kyungsoo realizes that he wasn't the special in Jongin's life after all, because he was easily replaced, just like that. 

The girl's pretty, and she clearly doesn't have a problem with Jongin touching her cheek, or kissing it, Kyungsoo thinks even though he doesn't stay too long watching them doing anything of sort. He's sure the kiss or two slipped in as well, but he chooses to peel off the window, and crosses the road again.

Jongin's kissing her probably by now, having his plump lips tasting like heaven, already hooking her onto his touches and sighs. And the girl probably doesn't push him off like he did back then, and she hooks the tongue just right, hearing Jongin mewl at the perfect kiss. 

And as Kyungsoo walks back to their teacher and his friends, Jongdae follows him, staying quiet because he knows how this hurts like being stung over and over again.

 

***

 

When he comes back home after spending the night at the motel in the next town, his mother welcomes him with a big grin and arms wide open. But he doesn't even pretend to be okay, only explaining how tired he is because of their trip and how he's going to bed. 

It's the truth anyway, because he couldn't get a shut-eye even for a half an hour, playing that scene from the café over and over again throughout the whole night. 

He doesn't blame anyone for being stupid—not even himself—because he's had his chance and he'd ruined it. Maybe his bad judgement about Jongin being older and married, was a way of the universe telling him to step away and forget about him. 

Maybe they weren't meant to be in any way there is, so with that thought, Kyungsoo drops his backpack at the foot of the bed, and crawls from the side underneath the duvet. 

He easily falls asleep on his own bed, in his own room, spending almost all day and a part of the night sleeping without any dream to greet his puzzled mind. 

And all the while missing out a piece of similar paper as his own, plastered on the next-door windows, with cursive letters belonging to Jongin's handwriting neatly written on the back of it. 

 

***

 

He doesn't check the windows this morning. Kyungsoo just wakes up, gets dressed after showering and brushing his teeth, all by default. Like he's not even thinking about it, mechanically going through his routine. 

The breakfast is next, his mother's peck on the cheek squishing his cheek, and a 'good morning, son. how did you sleep?' by his father per usual. 

And then going upstairs since it's Saturday, and doesn't have classes today. With nothing better to do, Kyungsoo lays in his bed almost whole morning, thinking about those old, sticky stars that ought to glow in the dark, but now so old that they just stand there like a starless night sky, stuck to his ceiling. Close to how he's feeling right now. 

He changes his bedsheets, dusts the whole room and even vacuums the room, surprising his mother who just peeps in through the doorframe, leaving him after scratching her head because she's really dumbfounded. 

Then he goes to play some of his video games, trying way hard to concentrate to a task at hand, but fails each lap with red, controlled car racing on the screen, and even throws the controller to the floor when each ball goes skewed in virtual game of basketball. 

So really, without anything better to do, he drops on the recliner underneath the traitor window, and sighs out. His eyes naturally drift up to the paper still being plastered on the glass, and he stands up after a moment or two to tear it off. 

But when he glances up to the neighbor's house, he stops to look at the windows across better. 

Because he's widening his eyes in the next moment, when he spots a similar size paper tapped to the windows, the letters turned for him to read it clearly.

 

WHY CAN'T YOU?

 

He drops down on the bed, pondering, thinking really hard. Kyungsoo almost topples over the chair in a hurry to tear off the paper from his window and moves to grab the notepad for a fresh one. But then he stops, because what is he supposed to write?

Nothing good comes up. 

Should he tell him the truth? About thinking he was his mother's husband—Kyungsoo shivers on the thought and rips the paper with a circle in the middle.

A better approach is what he needs. 

But he's been thinking for so long, that he misses when the bedroom door on the other side opens up, a still sleepy Jongin walking through, still clad in his pajamas. 

Kyungsoo looks up to see if he's back, and when he realizes that he is indeed, quickly writes a message so he doesn't miss him again. 

When he tapes it in the same spot as the previous one, he scrambles back to bed, hiding underneath the duvet. It smells of flowers and spring—his mother's favorite detergent—and Kyungsoo sneezes only twice before peering out to see if Jongin has said anything else.

But the man isn't in the room anymore, and Kyungsoo settles with disappointment once again. 

But when he comes to the window to tear the message for Jongin off, he gets surprised again, because there is a new note on Jongin's window after all, written on two papers taped together. 

 

 

LET'S GO FOR A WALK. I'LL BE WAITING YOU OUTSIDE

 

***

 

"Hi, dad! Bye, dad!" Kyungsoo grabs his jacket in a hurry, almost toppling down over his father who walks back from grocery shopping. He ignores as his dad scrambles on his feet in an attempt to avoid his bolting son through the door, and complains about not getting enough help in this house.

When he snaps the jacket over his shoulders, he looks up and sees him. Jongin's dressed in a pair of white-washed jeans, his shirt tucked in the front, with a leather jacket snug around his shoulders. 

Kyungsoo smiles for seeing him again, this close, as he waits for him, and his stomach flips.

"Jongin, hi.."

Jongin turns around, a smile coming to his face easily as he greets him. "Glad to see you."

Kyungsoo nods, because it's so good to see him too, and falls into the same rhythm with Jongin's legs. 

They don't talk much on their way to their local mall, and Kyungsoo's actually glad, because his tongue is tied, feeling like cotton in his mouth. 

Jongin asks if he's hungry, and Kyungsoo says he could for an ice cream. It's been getting quite hot recently, and the ice-cream parlor at the ground floor of their mall has been reopened again just two weeks ago. 

They order quite fast, both ordering the same taste by accident, and the choice of ice-cream turning two almost grown men in a giggling mess when they realize the share the same taste as well.

Kyungsoo offers for Jongin to cross the road and sit in the park while eating, and they turn to conversation easily.

"So.. notes on the windows?" Jongin asks after his cornet is chewed in his mouth, and swallows before turning to Kyungsoo. 

The younger baffles because he knew it was corny in the first place, and regrets for ever thinking about it. 

But then Jongin snickers, saying how he kind of likes it. "It easier to talk, right?"

"Well, it's not like we're living in a modern age where we don't have devices for talking—oh wait, we do!" Kyungsoo laughs out loud, picking his phone from the back pocket of his pants, and Jongin shakes his head with a smile.

"I thought it's easier to talk to me like this."

Kyungsoo stops, and looks at him. But his eyes are so honest and pure, that he easily loses his train of thoughts.

"We can talk freely, and I don't have to fear of saying something wrong.." 

Kyungsoo sees the change in the way he tucks hair behind his ear, and leaves his hand for a scratch behind it. He starts feeling sorry again, because it's reasonable that Jongin would feel bad, after the way he'd talked to him just a few days back. 

But just as he starts to roll the words of apology off his tongue, Jongin stands up, like being burned. Gone with the soft tone of his hurt, here is he standing tall and happy, ecstatic for a plan in notion. "Let's go for a ride."

Kyungsoo follows through, baffled of what ride he has in mind, when Jongin pulls him out of the park, taking the leftover cornet from his hand to feed him instead. 

He shuffles on his feet, takes a second too long to see if Jongin's being serious and eventually opens his mouth for a taste, too weak before Jongin's puppy eyes.

In the meantime, Jongin licks his lips as Kyungsoo bites it out of his hand, as his fingers linger a tad bit longer on his plump, pink bottom lip. It's so soft, just like he remembers their kiss was, and Jongin scrambles when Kyungsoo doesn't blink, and stops breathing probably.

"Let's.. let's go." 

 

***

 

When Jongin said 'go for a ride', Kyungsoo expected anything but this.

"Namsan tower?" He looks up, craning his neck up to see the top. "What's here to ride?!" Asking confused, he misses Jongin watching him as he connects the dots in his hand.

"Don't say..."

"A cable car!" Jongin exclaims loudly, absentmindedly grabbing his hand and pulling him along. 

Kyungsoo follows, again—he's been doing that a lot when it comes to Jongin—but doesn't say anything as a happy Jongin pays the fare, as they stop to wait for only a couple of seconds for their car to arrive. 

They climb in fast, the worker closing the door behind them and wishing them a good trip up. 

Jongin beams as he stands pressed to the windows, watching as their slowly ascend into the night sky. 

"I didn't know they were still open this late." Kyungsoo comments offhandedly, standing on the opposite end, losing his breath as the car doesn't sway but still moves up and up. 

"Come here, Soo. It's so beautiful!" Jongin calls for him to turn around, somewhere still short of breath out of excitement that they are here, riding together, and getting here this fast on foot, nonetheless.

Kyungsoo moves to watch the better side where the whole city starts to present itself, slowly but surely climbing down as they climb up. He presses his hands on the railings on the side of the glass, pushing his face closer to see better when Jongin calls his name softly.

"...Yeah?" He's not the biggest fan of heights, but right now, in here with Jongin and nobody else, Kyungsoo feels safe. 

"Do you like it?"

When he turns to look at Jongin instead, he loses his breathing not due the fact of the beauty in front of them, grasping the edges of the city and spreading in long landscapes and twinkling lights. 

No, because the light shining through Jongin's bottomless orbs are devastatingly brilliant that Kyungsoo has to take a short step back. 

Jongin watches him with a soft smile grazing his features, slowly but softly blinking as their eyes still hold each other; Kyungsoo drowning in the expanse of his long lashes washing over his dark eyes ever so lightly. 

Before he could stop himself, Kyungsoo blinks, and then utters slowly. ".. So much.."

He isn't talking about the sight.

Jongin's not looking at him anymore, instead choosing to watch the scenery that's changing with each passing second, exhaling as the city grows bold and shows a bit more of itself. 

Kyungsoo finds his breath somewhere in between gasping lungs and beating heart, trying to focus on rooftops and dark alleys, but he succeeds only in staring at Jongin's side profile, caramel skin glistening even in the dark. 

Eventually, they reach the end of the ride, Jongin exiting first and thanking the worker that welcomes them. He extends a hand back for Kyungsoo to take and he almost loses his footing when Jongin links their fingers, pulling him close.

"A lot of shops don't work right now," Jongin checks his phone for time, and Kyungsoo nods, knowing that they are probably the only ones at the top this late. "But we can still walk?"

And they do.

Jongin still has his hand interlocked in between, slowly swaying it as they fall into the same rhythm, not saying much. 

Kyungsoo feels like his insides are going to burst from the emotions, from everything he's been feeling in the last couple of months, ever since the Kims moved next door, and he feels silly to walk like this with Jongin after everything he's been thinking about the man.

He wishes to apologies for so many things, but he doesn't know how, and where to start.

Jongin's telling him something about his first year in college when they had a sightseeing tour with their year, and how that was the first time for him to climb the Namsan tower. Kyungsoo listens, but doesn't hear much, focusing on Jongin's honest, raw emotions about loving this place so much.

"And I haven't been here in so long!" He finishes, pulling at Kyungsoo hand to lean on the railing overlooking the city in the quietness of the night. 

He still doesn't drop Kyungsoo's hand from his, and instead pulls it to press to his heart, squeezing tightly. 

"Are you bored? Cold? You haven't said much." Jongin asks, smile still lingering on his lips, teeth showing as he speaks. 

And Kyungsoo shakes his head, not being able to stop the smile from blooming on his face as well, sharing this perfect moment with someone so perfect.

"I'm sorry."

Jongin stops talking again, looking down to him. 

So Kyungsoo continues, knowing that he wouldn't have the courage to start again if he's being interrupted. 

"For... everything."

Jongin blinks. "There's nothing to apologize for."

But Kyungsoo assures him. "There is! I'm sorry for pushing you out after we..." And he's almost a full adult, why is it so hard to confess it. "... kissed. And I'm sorry for telling you that we shouldn't see each other again."

"Is that why you said it's hard to talk to me?"

'And maybe because I have this big, irresponsible crush on you'

"Yes."

Jongin turns to look at the city instead, inhaling his mouth and exhaling through his nose. "You shouldn't be the one to apologize for kissing me."

Kyungsoo blanches. "I didn't apologize for the kiss! And I certainly wasn't the one to kiss you! You kissed me!" 

He accuses like a baby he is, but Jongin's smiling.. softly, almost confidently. 

"I did!" And is he moving closer?! "And I wish to do it again."

Kyungsoo closes his mouth and looks down to Jongin's lips as he licks them wet. He doesn't have even the slightest idea of why he feels so content to indulge him again, but Jongin's glowing underneath the artificial lights of the city, and who is he to stop in the way of something so beautiful.

Before he can pull away—which he doesn't, he's even assured that he's moving in as well—Jongin's free hand is on his cheek, holding him still.

And then, like their first time, Jongin smiles just before kissing him square on the lips, inhaling when Kyungsoo kisses back. 

It's slower this time, lips stealing each other's warmth, not hurrying to break apart. Both of them stand on their tiptoes, like being afraid of ever getting caught without the other one in their arms, and Kyungsoo moves first, tilting his head to the side.

Being with Jongin is one thing—like hugging a Sun close to his chest—but kissing Jongin is like watching the world from the highest point, mind boggled of how stunning everything is; out of breath from such beauty. 

He holds Jongin's warm hand over his cheek, losing the other one to Jongin's long hair that sways over his forehead, dancing on the wind. 

They're cold, but this is warm, lips scorching hot when Jongin licks into his mouth, inhaling when Kyungsoo indulge their tongues with a soft hum. 

When Kyungsoo pulls away, Jongin moves out of instinct, following his lips with a natural pout. He laughs when Jongin opens his eyes confused of why his lips aren't pressed on Kyungsoo's anymore.

They smile shyly, hands finding each other back again, but this time Jongin pulls his hand to his jacket pocket, keeping it warm. It brings this unstoppable, infectious smile to his face that Jongin watches closely, wearing matching, dopey grin as well.

Eventually, they move back to the cable car, both thanking the worker that closes the door after, and move to look through the windows once again. 

But Jongin sits down instead, on those small benches in the corners, barely wide enough for two people to sit comfortably. Kyungsoo watches him with a smile, still standing on the side, when Jongin pulls him closer. 

Instead of moving to make place for him to sit as well, Jongin pulls him to his lap instead, snuggling closer in Kyungsoo's shoulder. He sits sideways on his thighs, with Jongin wielding right hand slowly over his back and onto his waist to hold onto. 

Kyungsoo shuffles with his feet that don't quite reach the floor, and looks ahead when he feels Jongin's breath on his neck. "It's cold.."

"Yeah, right," Kyungsoo gives in when Jongin smiles guilty, hiding his plump cheeks from smiling when Jongin kisses his shoulder. 

They sit in silence, until Jongin comments into the thin air. "I like this.." 

"Yeah," Kyungsoo nods, glancing down to him and his cold nose that he feels even though his face is not completely pressed into his neck. "Me too. It's so quiet."

And Jongin must've realized that they are not talking about the same thing, because he corrects again. "I like this." He points to Kyungsoo in his lap with his free hand, moving to press it in Kyungsoo's palm. "You with me.. Like this.."

Kyungsoo doesn't dare to look up to meet his eyes, that burn holes into his side profile and instead focuses on their intertwined hands in his lap. 

"Hey," Jongin noses at his cheek, Kyungsoo shuddering when he exhales down to his neck. "Look at me."

When he does, his lips are stolen again in a breathtaking kiss as Jongin lingers for a moment or two, before pulling away. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Sudden dread fills Kyungsoo's tummy up, when Jongin apologizes, and he waits with batted breath of why for.

"For kissing you out of the blue." Jongin's cheeky as he says it, and Kyungsoo exhales a laugh. 

"I just fear that if I asked you for a kiss, you'd say no."

Kyungsoo slowly turns in his lap, using his other hand to push Jongin's bangs out of his forehead, watching his eyes as his lashes flutter against his pink cheeks.

"Why would you think that?"

Jongin doesn't answer, and Kyungsoo smiles sadly when he realizes that the elder is afraid of being turned down. He's been before, and Kyungsoo thinks how he felt back then both times when Jongin reached out to him, and Kyungsoo turned him down.

So instead of urging him to speak about his insecurities, he kisses his cold nose, feeling it twitch before seeing it, and smiles softly when Jongin closes his eyes.

It's a sign for Kyungsoo to keep going, and that he enjoys it too. 

So he smiles, not backing down when his lips press against his forehead, feeling his eyes fluttering on his chin. He goes down, kissing closed eyelids next, and Jongin must've had it enough because he pulls him down by his nape, slotting their lips in a deep kiss. 

 

***

 

They walk back to their respective houses, hand in hand, with Jongin occasionally trying to kiss him again. 

Kyungsoo endures his whining about 'Kyungsoo's not wanting to kiss him anymore' for about two blocks, before pulling him into a shop window, kissing him for a couple of moments.

They stop to kiss again, and again, and Kyungsoo loses count of how many kisses he's been getting so far. 

Jongin stops in front of Kyungsoo's house, even thought they came from the other side, and Kyungsoo appreciates that he wishes to walk him home.

"Soo,"

"Yeah?" 

Jongin drags both hands on his arms, moving them until their fingers are linked at the end, and Kyungsoo already likes this skinship. 

"... See you tomorrow?" 

He feels as if Jongin wanted to ask something else, but stays put when he utters those words instead. Maybe he just needs time. 

"Of course." Kyungsoo smiles an answer, looking up when a grin splits Jongin's face in half, his cheeks pudging up at the top. 

Then, he's kissed again, Jongin whispering a silent 'good night, Soo' at his lips, and Kyungsoo smiles, barely containing not to scream out of pure happiness that swims in his chest.

They part after that, Jongin waiting for Kyungsoo to walk inside of his house, and hurries back when he does. 

Kyungsoo doesn't see his parents anywhere along the way to his room, assuring that they left for bed already. When he comes inside his room, the light on the other side is already on, Jongin sitting down on his own bed. 

They wave to each other slowly, like being shy about everything that happened, and when Kyungsoo comes back from showering, he sees that there's a new paper on Jongin's window, a smaller one, with almost too tiny letters for him to read easily.

But he sees it when he leans on the recliner, and he giggles like a fool. A fool in love.

 

  i really like you!

 

***

 

The next time they see each other more than an hour a day is when Jongin invites Kyungsoo to spend the night. It's been two weeks ever since they had an impromptu date at the Namsan tower, and they've been seeing each other almost every day, but briefly each time.

They just come back from their respective obligations—Kyungsoo finds out that Jongin found a job over the summer break, while he stills suffers with preparations for his own entrance exam for college—when Kyungsoo's mom waits for him at the door.

"Jongin's been looking for you," She smiles like she knows everything that's been going between them two, and even lifts up her eyebrow—the tick of hers that he really hates—when Kyungsoo baffles on what to say. 

"Okay.." He moves fast pass her, going for his room to change when she laughs softly, yelling. "Be good, son!"

She insists on packing his dinner to take to Jongin's house, and he begrudgingly leaves after she pecks him on the cheek. 

That's why he crosses the road between their houses quickly, as she stands on the window of the kitchen, with crossed arms and that teasing, motherly smile. 

When the door to Jongin's house opens, it's the man himself, a surprised but happy smile slipping on his lips. "Soo, you came!"

He doesn't know whether to kiss him right away, and on the lips nonetheless, and in those couple of seconds, they stand there, totally awkward with each other. Eventually, Jongin pulls him in, kissing him briefly on the cheek, addressing where to put his shoes and to follow him in.

Kyungsoo walks inside like for the first time, seeing it through eyes of being left alone with Jongin, when the man asks for the boxes in his hands, taking them to the kitchen when Kyungsoo says it's from his mom. 

"Are you hungry? I could always eat Mrs. Do's cooking." Jongin smiles at the threshold of the kitchen, holding one arm up as his hand grabs at the arch of the door, and Kyungsoo drools at the sight.

"..Yeah, I could eat." you, almost slips out of his lips, when Jongin moves back inside to grab them two plates. As soon as they walk through, a bark comes from the living room and Kyungsoo stops. 

"Jjangu, behave!" Jongin says as a patter of little paws hit the floor, coming to stop and sniff at Kyungsoo's legs.

"You have a dog!?" He drops down to pet the softest fur he's ever seen, and laughs as the poodle climbs his knee to lick at his face. Jongin smiles at the sight, and coos when Jjangu playfully nips at Kyungsoo's fingers.

"Yes, he's my son, somehow."

And Kyungsoo feels like the biggest idiot ever, because he remembers when Jongin said back then we he brought him his mother's cake, how his son doesn't eat sweets. And he thought it was a real child, human one.

Kyungsoo goes to sit in the living room when Jongin comes out with their dinner, barely holding everything from spilling over. Jjangu follows as well, and Jongin even brings him a bowl of granules to eat.

Some foreign movie plays on the screen, as Jongin explains he's been waiting to see it for so long, ever since it got out. His dog drops down after eating, cosing up on Kyungsoo's feet.

He serves them dinner as he says. "It's a psychological horror, but we don't have to watch it if you don't wanna."

"Are you saying I'm scared of horror movies?" Kyungsoo raises his right brow and Jongin laughs as if to say no, they can watch it together then.

Jongin sits down next to him on this free expanse of the sofa, and turns to cling their plates as a sign of wishing him to 'enjoy your meal'. 

Half an hour later, the movie is really starting to get into the jump-scare scenes, almost everything so tense and hurried, that his hairs are standing up on their own. 

They've finished with their dinner, and Kyungsoo thinks of something to talk about, willing to calm his overbeating heart down. "So, your parents.."

"Dad's on some business trip over on Jeju island and mom left to keep him company."

Kyungsoo nods, pulling at his sleeves to move them across his knuckles. The movie continues with more gore scenes that make Kyungsoo's skin crawl, and he wishes for it to be over finally, because he doesn't know of how much more he can take it. Wasn't this supposed to be a psychological horror?!

Jongin feels more than he sees his distress, because he reaches for the remote control to pause it. "Are you okay?"

Kyungsoo jumps out of his skin at the soft voice next to his ear, and stops to stare at him with batted breath and widen eyes. "Yeah! Super-duper! Mhm!" 

Jongin smiles as he rambles on, and turns the lamp beside the sofa on. It lights the living room enough for Kyungsoo to calm down a bit, holding a hand over his heart to slow the erratic heartbeats. 

"Let's take a break." Jongin pulls him off the sofa, and through the house until they reach the end of the hallway, as they exit to the patio on the Kims backyard.

The night has fallen already, and Kyungsoo sees his house from here, but doesn't think about it too much as Jongin jogs back to the house for something to drink. 

"Here," He hands him a glass of warm milk, and Kyungsoo bursts out laughing when Jongin joins him on the swinging bench. 

"Milk? Really?"

Jongin shrugs, taking a slow sip. "Every time my mom couldn't stop my crying when I was little, she would feed me with milk. It kinda stuck as a comfort food."

Kyungsoo smiles at the thoughtfulness, and drinks it as well. It does bring him some calmness as they swing lightly, pushing at the wooden floor with their feet.

Jongin's the first one to speak. "I'd seen you outside that café, you know."

Kyungsoo stops pushing, and turns confused. "You did? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I wanted to, I even ran out to ask you what are you doing in another town, but you were gone before that." Jongin says, and it's like he's reading Kyungsoo's mind, continues to talk.

"My sister saw you actually."

"Your sister?" Kyungsoo's even more confused.

"That girl I was with?"

Ah, he feels stupid.

"That's your sister?!"

Jongin starts laughing when Kyungsoo bursts out, thinking about teasing him a bit. "Why? Were you jealous?"

"Ye— No!" Kyungsoo scrambles back inside, but Jongin's quick to follow. 

"Do Kyungsoo! You were totally jealous!" Kyungsoo tries to escape through the hall, down to the living room, but Jongin's quick to follow him through, as they fall in mess of limbs over the sofa. 

Jongin starts tickling him to pull out the truth, but Kyungsoo yells for him to stop, because he was totally not jealous!

When they stop, Kyungsoo realizes their position, looking up in Jongin's eyes for conformation. As if they're being pulled to each other, Jongin leans down to reattach their lips in a small kiss. 

When he stops to stare at Kyungsoo beneath, the younger pulls him down by his nape, pressing their lips in a messy kiss once again. 

It's almost impossible to stop after that, because Jongin holds his cheek as he presses down, his weight feeling so right on top of Kyungsoo. And the younger keens when Jongin rolls his tongue just right, sweating under his collar. 

"I thought you were forty years old," Kyungsoo blurts out when they separate and Jongin blanches for a moment. 

".. Do I look like I have forty years?!" He starts laughing and Kyungsoo pushes him off, sitting upright.

"I couldn't tell." He's only joking but Jongin's face falls, and he stands up to leave. 

This time, it's Kyungsoo running after him as Jongin goes up to his bedroom, hiding underneath the duvet on his bed.

Kyungsoo laughs at the blob of Jongin in the middle of queen-sized bed, and presses a finger where he thinks his head is. "Excuse me, is Jongin at home?"

Jongin grumbles from underneath, shifting to move away but Kyungsoo's quick to pull him back, caging him with his hands. He's hugging him over the duvet and Jongin wiggles like a worm to get out. 

This is the best time to confess about everything, because there's no threat for him to blush, since Jongin can't see him right now. 

"When you first moved in, I was... let's just say impressed with you."

Jongin stops moving, and calms down to hear. Kyungsoo still doesn't drop his arms off. 

"And when I met your mom, I thought she was your..." he feels silly saying it, but, ".. wife. That you two were married."

Jongin snickers somewhere underneath the duvet, and Kyungsoo pinches his... something of his through the material. 

"And I was so sure you were this older couple, with a kid even.." 

"But you've met my dad," Jongin tells him and Kyungsoo smiles because now he can pinpoint his lips. He moves to sit down more properly, lingering above his face. 

Before saying anything else, he moves down and surprises Jongin with kissing him square on the lips. 

"Back at the barbecue party, right? That man that looks just like you, and has your smile is your dad?" Jongin nods, because he's been meaning to ask his old man what's his opinion on Kyungsoo, since he'd witnessed when Kyungsoo's dad introduced them two. 

"Well, now I know," Kyungsoo laughs again. "But back then I thought you had a kid my age, and that meant that you were even older than I originally thought."

Jongin moves just enough for his head to peek out, and Kyungsoo giggles on his matted hair over his forehead, and flustered, pink cheeks. 

"So that means that when I kissed you for the first time, you thought I was married to my mom and we had a small kid together?!"

Kyungsoo thinks how silly everything sounds, but nods eventually, glad he was so wrong. 

"So you kissed a married man!?" Jongin feigns a gasp, now switching their roles as he moves to cage Kyungsoo in his covers instead, with blushing Kyungsoo trying to escape.

"You tried to wreck a home, Kyungsoo! A happy one, too!" Kyungsoo's giggling as Jongin tries to keep him inside the covers, managing to only make him laugh out loud. 

"And you tried to seduce a married man!? How dare you!?" He's laughing by now as well, and they realize how stupid they truly are. 

"In my defense, he was really handsome!" Kyungsoo yells back, stopping them both. 

Jongin looks down on a breathless Kyungsoo, who tries to calm down, not bothering with containing his goofy smile. 

"He was far gone for you already back then, so don't worry about it." Jongin says it so offhandedly, that it catches Kyungsoo off guard so easily. 

They stare for one, two, three seconds, before Jongin leans down in the same time as Kyungsoo moves up, kissing him on the lips. 

The duvet is off in the next second, and Kyungsoo pushes Jongin to lean back on his headboard, pushing himself to sit down in his lap once again, but this time with each of his folded knees on Jongin's sides.

Jongin pulls him closer by the small on his back, gluing their bodies flush together as Kyungsoo sighs into his lips, feeling up everything he can. 

His hands move from holding his cheeks, to messing up with Jongin's hair, and Jongin doesn't stop from exploring underneath his shirt, pressing his palms onto his sides, and to his back once again.

"Soo," He utters, but Kyungsoo shakes his head, moving down to kiss him again. 

He's growing hot, the arousal licking his core, and Kyungsoo feels he's affecting Jongin just as much. 

"Soo, we can't.."

"Yes, we can!" Kyungsoo kisses down his neck, feeling his heartbeat underneath his lips, as he moves down to whisper at his ear. "And we're going to."

Jongin groans at that, throwing his head back to knock on the wood, and Kyungsoo uses the opportunity to mouth at his throat, feeling the bob of his throat as Jongin swallows thickly.

"But we're not yet—"

"Yet what?" Kyungsoo asks absentmindedly, and he feels when Jongin goes rigid. 

He suddenly stops and looks up to meet Jongin's eyes. They're so honest and hopeful, that he smiles instantly, leaning up to kiss him calmly. 

Jongin tails after his lips when Kyungsoo moves back just enough for their lips to touch barely, and their eyes to look straight into one another. 

"Aren't we already, tho?" He breathes out, slowly shifting in his lap to stir Jongin up. It's a success when Jongin groans and grabs his hips to steady him. 

"I wish..." He whispers when Kyungsoo kisses him again, confirming it all, and this time he shows no resist when those plump lips of his boyfriend move down to leave open-mouth kisses along his jawline. 

Kyungsoo's flipped down onto the bed in the next moment, and Jongin hovers above him like a predator. It makes something stir inside of Kyungsoo and he hooks both ankles over his back when Jongin leans down in between his thighs. 

"Have you.. ever?" Jongin asks, kissing down to his neck line, moving his shirt out of the way to leave kisses on his shoulder as well.

"Yes." Kyungsoo closes his eyes out of the pureness of the moment, wishing to stay like this forever. "This isn't my first time."

Jongin hums under his breath, lifting his shirt with a grab at his back, and moves it off without pulling away. He throws it somewhere in the room and stops to stare as Kyungsoo exhales, already pushing his hands to touch. 

He starts slowly, reaching for his collarbones first, and moves gradually from there. It's a slow ride, because Kyungsoo doesn't grow impatient to explore everything of Jongin's perfect chest, as he goes back up after dipping a finger in his bellybutton. 

Just out of mischief, Kyungsoo hooks both thumbs underneath Jongin's nipples that are already protruding, and flicks upwards, watching as Jongin's mouth open up in a silent moan, his eyes slotting close. 

He opens them when Kyungsoo stops and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Your turn," Jongin whispers into thin air, already pulling Kyungsoo's shirt off. The younger sits up to throw it away, and Jongin pushes back into his space as they kiss; his head falling back to the pillows.

It's dark in the room, and Kyungsoo's glad, because he's sure he's blushing like crazy. 

Jongin flicks his tongue just right, making Kyungsoo mewl as his arms let him go; Jongin falling down for their chest to press. 

"Baby," Jongin utters slowly, and Kyungsoo presses closer, finding courage to hold him close, feeling his warm skin with his fingertips.

Just as Jongin pulls away to look him in the eyes, Kyungsoo pulls him down, missing the feeling of his naked skin pressed to his. 

His hands feel the expanse of Jongin's back, dull nails pulling over it, making him wince at the burning desire exploding. It only adds to the already humid atmosphere in their clouded minds. 

Kyungsoo sighs, closing his eyes as Jongin moves down to kiss his neck, wetting his lips ever so often. They trail down to mouth at his lungs, and Kyungsoo inhales, expanding them without trying. 

Jongin keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo's reaction as he does so, not letting his lips stay away from his skin for too long. 

When he stops at his pants, Kyungsoo leans on his forearms, watching as Jongin nuzzles into the zipper. "Is this okay?" He asks as his teeth catch on the zipper to pull it down, and Kyungsoo nods, more ready than ever before. 

Jongin works his pants open and off his legs, leaving him in boxers and socks. Kyungsoo helps him in taking it off, and leans back to stare at the ceiling when Jongin hooks two fingers in the only left garment over his hips.

But then he stops and moves to lay over Kyungsoo again. "Baby.." The term of endearment falls easily off his lips, and Kyungsoo kisses the corner of his lips. 

"Tell me where the line is," And Kyungsoo knows what he's talking about. 

So he smiles when he answers, already reaching out to kiss him. "We're over it already."

It's enough—and more—to Jongin who stands up to remove his pants, joining him in bed shortly after. 

Kyungsoo reaches down to grab him over his boxers, feeling Jongin exhaling at his lips. They kiss again, as the younger finally pushes his hand under the elastic and touches him, skin to skin. 

"Soo.." Jongin moans when Kyungsoo starts jerking him off, moving along the shaft to squeeze at the head. 

He throws his head back, short puffs of air leaving his lips when Kyungsoo nails the slit, gathering the pre-cum collected at the tip. It's an awkward position to be in, since Jongin quivers on his arms as he holds him upright enough for Kyungsoo to reach down, so the younger pushes him off.

When Jongin lays down instead, Kyungsoo pulls his boxers off completely, bending down to taste him. 

He rocks his hips up, thrusting up as Kyungsoo huffs over his sensitive head, pulling the cock where it curves upwards to Jongin's stomach.

"You don't have to.." Jongin whispers, feeling the throb as Kyungsoo thumbs the slit once again. 

But he wants to. Kyungsoo tells him just that as he licks up to the head, gathering as much spit for an easy slide as he can. 

Jongin's hips stutter as he groans at the painful teasing, and slowly cards his fingers in Kyungsoo's soft curls, pulling slightly. It edges Kyungsoo to swallow around him more, and once he starts thrusting with his other hand, it's like he doesn't want to stop.

His head is the most sensitive part, Kyungsoo realizes, so he pulls the cock out to nibble on the folds underneath, whining at the back of his throat when Jongin pulls at his roots harder.

"Fuck.." Jongin's far too gone, spreading his legs as much as they go, for Kyungsoo to settle in between and he takes it back between his lips, swallowing and sucking around.

It's far longer and thicker than he's ever seen, and Kyungsoo bobs at the same time as jerking the base. Jongin twitches on his tongue, and he pulls off just to leave a sweet kiss at the tip.

Jongin maneuvers them around so Kyungsoo's back is on the bed, and pulls his underwear faster than anything before. The younger doesn't even get the chance to say anything because Jongin's in between his legs in matter of moments, already sucking from the base.

"Jong, shit, shit!" He throws his head back, bending his legs at knees when Jongin's face drops down to the limit of his mouth. His whole cock is being sucked and Kyungsoo's sure he's so close he's gonna feel this orgasm rippling soon. 

But just as he comes down, breathing again, Jongin moves lower, mouthing at his balls instead. 

From their on, Kyungsoo curses loudly, trashing around until Jongin moves to hover above him again, kissing him feverishly. They can taste each other, mingling their breaths as Jongin pushes a finger between his ass-cheeks, running a dry finger over his hole. 

Kyungsoo shudders so deliciously that Jongin doesn't waste time in finding both lube and condoms in the nightstand next to his head, already coating his fingers with sticky substance.

"Are you sure?" Jongin asks, so out of breath, that Kyungsoo has to pull him down for a kiss. 

He sneaks his tongue in, smirking when Jongin moans, and nods for him to go for it. 

The first finger that prods is somehow impossible to take, and Jongin sees it when Kyungsoo scrunches his brows. But he kisses his face all over, sighing when Kyungsoo kisses back, already relaxing.

"Okay," The younger exhales through his nose, nodding for him to move again. 

By the third digit, Kyungsoo's already rutting against them, driving Jongin to the wall with his breathy moans and tight groans. 

He hasn't heard anything better in his life, and the elder doubts he ever will.

Kyungsoo doesn't understand how hot and beautiful he's being right now, as he inhales with closed eyes, dropping his lips down to chew on them instead when Jongin jabs it a bit harsher. 

"More, Jongin, more.." He says through a breathless gasp, pulling Jongin in between his legs, as he still fingers him. 

They moan together, Kyungsoo having interlaced fingers on his nape, pulling at the fine hairs every so often. Jongin looks down to him completely mesmerized, knowing he could come from the sight alone. 

But they don't get to see that, because Kyungsoo pushes him off to lay back instead, and straddles his hips.

He stays there, just aligning their cocks for a moment too long, bending down to kiss Jongin right on the lips, licking into his hot cavern when he grabs at the base and tugs.

Jongin hiccups into his mouth, letting Kyungsoo kiss down his neck when he squeezes around his girth, pulling it arrowed at his entrance. 

Instead of dropping down, Kyungsoo teases—again—as he holds the cock at the base, circling the weeping head over his puckered rim. It feels so good that Jongin groans, the hold on his hips tightening to leave red imprints on his ivory skin. 

Kyungsoo's out of breath too, his own member dragging across Jongin's abs as the pre-cum pools around on his navel. But he wishes to do the best, and moves down just to swallow around the head.

"Please, please.. Soo, please!" Jongin begs from underneath, but doesn't push it, waiting for Kyungsoo to set the tempo. And he's ruthless when he grinds down bending to breathe out short intakes right on Jongin's lips, not sinking further down. 

Jongin has had it enough, so he thrusts up, making Kyungsoo hiccup as he sinks some more, almost staggering on his lap from the impact. 

"How much do you want me?" He asks breathlessly at his lips, leaving a wet smooch on his Adam's apple. Kyungsoo's lips move to Jongin's ear to bite around the shell, his hips slowly grinding down but not enough. 

And in response, Jongin's eyes roll to the back of his head. "You have no idea!"

Feeling like he could burst out himself, Kyungsoo finally sinks down, stopping when he sits down on Jongin's navel. 

Taking big gulp of air, Jongin watches him with lidded eyes, not being able to stop himself from leaning upwards to steal his lips once again. Frankly, he doesn't want to stop. Ever.

Kyungsoo's pliant on his lap as Jongin thrusts up, gasping for air when he does.

"Jong.." His voice is whiny and high-pitching, running himself to the wall too, and Jongin plants both feet on the covers, finally fucking him. 

Kyungsoo moves too, dropping down whenever Jongin thrusts, and he swears he's seeing stars. Everything in him shifts when Jongin looks at him, breathing each move onto his lips.

"So beautiful.." His hair is matted on his forehead, puffy lips spread in a lazy grin and Kyungsoo can't tear his eyes off. 

They move like fluid, chasing and catching up, like reading each other's minds. 

Kyungsoo drops down, feeling the ache in his legs, and Jongin holds him closer as he fucks harder and deeper. His mouth fall in a breathless gasp as Jongin nooks something deep within, making him a whiny mess when he jabs and jabs again.

"Fuck! Fuck! Jongin!" He looks so out, that Jongin smiles, and kisses him again, tasting nothing but pure emotions as Kyungsoo pushes him down and grinds again.

His back is on the bed once again, Jongin already pushing to sink in between and sets the fast pace, driving Kyungsoo up the headboard with each thrust.

Kyungsoo's moans are staccato as he watches up whenever Jongin comes down and moves out. Only the cock head stays buried, before Jongin hammers back in, making Kyungsoo hiccup a moan.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, Jongin.. Ah!" His legs quiver and tremble when Jongin pulls away to grab at his thighs, feeling the flesh soft but pudgy in between his fingers. He's holding so hard, ruthlessly fucking him in the covers, that Kyungsoo's reduced to nothing but a stammering mess, incoherently mumbling 'faster, harder'.

When he slots their lips together, Kyungsoo bites a moan on his tongue, grinding down, feeling so close. 

"Soo, fuck.. Soo!" Jongin moans out loud, feeling the dripping sweat from his brow sliding down his temples.

Kyungsoo looks up with lidded eyes, pulling at his lower lip and drawing blood where his teeth pierce the skin. Jongin's quick to bend down, never stopping with his thrusts, and licks up the blood trickling, meddling their tongue with a taste of copper. 

But then Kyungsoo pulls him down again, whispering softly 'i'm coming' onto his lips, breathing out when Jongin pushes his legs up and bent them over his chest, almost breaking him in half.

"Yes! There! Yes!" He's incoherent, bubbling as Jongin feels the strain in his legs, quivering when Kyungsoo gives him the sultry look as he scratches his biceps, his mouth unhinging at the silent moan. Jongin tugs at his cock as he comes.

He goes rigid in his arms, as Jongin still pushes and pulls, riding him out as Kyungsoo cries out at the back of his throat, cock spluttering with messy trails of his release. There's this buzz in his ears, and Kyungsoo tries to focus his swimming eyes as Jongin follows through, pushing one last time to release everything deep.

Kyungsoo feels the lick of arousal still present underneath his skin, and shivers when Jongin breathes out, running them out of their peeks, and falls down, not pulling out. 

Both of them are breathless, trying to calm down, both hearts threatening to fall out and away.

The younger still quivers every so often, and Jongin smiles as he leans to dazedly kiss him on the lips.

"You literally blew my mind." 

Kyungsoo laughs out loud, coughing out at the scratch of his overused and over-screamed throat, and Jongin offers him a hand when he stands up. 

"We need to clean you up.." Jongin looks back at the mess made on his bed, and mentally pats himself on the back. "Oh no.."

Kyungsoo stops with a wince, looking back where Jongin stands still next to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to put on a condom.." 

Kyungsoo snickers, then starts laughing full on, limping to the bathroom with Jongin in tow. When the elder runs a warm bath, he slides down in front whereas Jongin sits down and leans on the tub. 

They fall together like puzzles and when he's certain that Jongin's still pouting over the fact that their first time went unprotected, he turns in his hold and kisses him long and deep. 

"I guess you couldn't resist me at all!"

Jongin almost drowns him in the water.

 

***

 

The next morning finds Kyungsoo still in Jongin's bed, buried until only his head peeks out underneath the covers. He sees two blankets over his still naked form and doesn't see Jongin nowhere around.

He peeks around the room, but it's empty and with nothing better to do, Kyungsoo stands up from the bed, and grabs the first shirt he finds on his way, which he supposes it's Jongin, since it pools around his shoulders, stopping at mid-thighs.

Wishing to surprise Jongin, because he hears the TV blaring from the living room, Kyungsoo slowly moves down the stairs, knowing that they're alone still.

"Good morning, baby!" He yells before entering.

... But when he jumps into the kitchen, instead of finding Jongin cooking like he expected, he sees four faces turning to look at him. 

Kyungsoo stands there for the whole two seconds as much as he needs to see faces of his mom and dad, and Jongin's parents, and screams to run away. 

He doesn't get too far because on his second step he bumps into strong, naked chest that quickly indulges him in an even stronger hug. 

"Good morning, babe. How did you sleep?" Jongin kisses his temple, snuggling closer to his lips when Kyungsoo stops him. "What's wrong?"

"Good morning, son."

They hear from behind a strong voice that drips with authority, and Jongin screams and pulls Kyungsoo behind him. It's his dad, and Kyungsoo's half naked, for god's sake.

"Dad!? What are you doing here?!"

But his dad moves back to the kitchen and Jongin turns to face Kyungsoo again. "What's happening?"

"I'm asking you that!" Kyungsoo jabs him in the left pec, and Jongin whimpers. "I came down to find both yours and mine parents all sitting down, drinking coffee like they knew we're here!"

"Soo," He whines, even stomps his naked feet on the floor, pouting. "I didn't know they're here. I swear! I left to take a piss and when I didn't find you in bed, I thought you came downstairs."

Kyungsoo looks behind them, and Jongin follows through, before they look at one another.

"Jongin, where's your shirt?" He looks down on his legs only covered in boxers, with nothing at the top.

"On you!" The elder accuses back and then looks down on Kyungsoo's also naked legs. He promptly gasps. "Are you naked underneath?!" he whispers.

Oh, how he wishes to tease him some more, but Kyungsoo doesn't get the chance when he hears his mother calling his name. "Shit!"

They don't have a chance to put on anything else, and Kyungsoo takes Jongin's hand, as they walk back into the kitchen scared of the results.

But their parents smile like knowing what happened. They don't have to guess for too long, because Jongin's chest is covered in purple blemishes, and there are imprints of Jongin's fingers all over Kyungsoo's legs.

So Jongin stands in front of him, being the gentleman in hiding his boyfriend's body, and speaks up. "Mom, dad! This is Kyungsoo!"

"We already know him, dear," His mother teases, and his dad snickers. Kyungsoo looks over Jongin's shoulder, and sees that man from their barbecue party, the same one that wanted to meet him. 

"But you don't know him as my boyfriend!" Kyungsoo gasps when Jongin says it, and looks stunned at his side profile. 

Before he could say anything, Kyungsoo hugs him from behind, trying to cover as much of his body as he can, and kisses his nape. "Jongin." He whispers only for him to hear, and Jongin looks back with a soft smile. "Kyungsoo." 

"We already knew that too." Both his and Kyungsoo's mother say it, and Jongin looks ahead again.

"..How?"

"You two were too obvious, really." Kyungsoo's mom looks at her son and winks, making Kyungsoo splutter out, blushing.

"Let's talk over breakfast, but first." Kyungsoo's dad says and then gives them a once over. 

Jongin scrambles to pick Kyungsoo up and runs to the stairs to his room. When he closes the door, Kyungsoo presses him into the wood, already kissing up to his ear.

"Soo! Out parents—"

"I don't care!"

"But they can hear us," Jongin softens at that, mewling as Kyungsoo licks down to his chest, flicking a tongue over one of his coffee-colored buds. 

Kyungsoo stops at that, but pulls up to kiss him on the lips again. "Okay.." He ponders for a moment. "But after breakfast, you're mine!" And just to run his imagination, adds quickly, "Boyfriend!"

Jongin chases him to the bathroom, kissing him with a delicious smile falling from his lips when he catches up. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something for Kaisoo birthdays!  
> Hope you enjoyed C:  
> Love you, xox


End file.
